Made of Candy
by soundsaboutright
Summary: Forget Trouty Mouth! Blaine and Kurt sing original songs to each other /songs you know with new lyrics/ ! Okay, I admit, for the first two chapters it is only sweet silly rhymes, but from chapter 3 on it's actual songs! Fun and sweetness ahead, I promise!
1. Made of candy

Author's note:

Okay, this just happened. Another short snippet really, just goofing around.

Leave me reviews, I want to know what you think!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Made of candy<strong>

Blaine's fingers draw a soft pattern along Kurt's hairline, then trace the contours of his face with the lightest tentative caress.

Kurt can't help but smile at him, as they lie on Kurt's bed on that early afternoon, just marvelling at each other between short snippets of talk and simply being there.

Blaine's expression is the softest Kurt believes he has yet seen, and his eyes wander across Kurt's face along with his fingers. One spot he comes back to ever so often, and now his eyes have come to rest there once more.

"You know, your lips are perfect."

Kurt's lids close in dismissing the compliment, but the smile on his face can't hide a spark of elation that is genuine.

"Please, Blaine, stop staring at my lips, you're embarrassing me."

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitch at Kurt's mocking tone, that bears no conviction at all. He laughs.

"I can't really. And I don't want to." He pushes up on one elbow, face propped up in his hand, and stares again.

"It's just so amazing, you know, I mean, have you ever thought how most people's lips just become thinner when they smile?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in amusement and a feigned questioning taunt, but Blaine just goes on.

"Yours don't, they become even fuller. " Now Kurt starts to blush despite himself. Blaine seems completely lost in his train of thought.

"And that's just what it feels like to kiss them. So soft, and..." Blaine lets his voice trail, and Kurt as much as feels the heat radiating from his face and creeping back into him, as his whole body starts to get warm.

A sudden thought has Blaine jerk his head a little and the mattress under them bouncing slightly with the movement.

"Maybe I should write a song about them some time. "

Kurt tilts his own head at that, interested.

"You write songs?"

Now Blaine's eyes meet Kurt's for a second, only to flutter shut as he scrunches his nose and shrugs.

"No, not really. But I just feel like it."

Kurt gives him the best deprecating stare he can manage with his insides squirming in suppressed excitement.

"And you wanna write a song _about my lips_..."

Blaine beams.

"Yeah, why not? I think I actually do." He is half joking, but Kurt can actually see how his mind already starts working.

Kurt rolls his eyes dramatically. "Well, it's just that I've heard rumours how Santana tried to do something similar about Sam's lips, so I'm not so sure..."

Blaine's face is all smiles and purpose now.

"Oh come on... It's just goofing around really, but the sentiment is heartfelt, I assure you!"

Kurt chuckles, and already Blaine starts humming and probing at a indistinct deliberate melody, which earns him another raised eyebrow from Kurt, but he never wavers.

His eyes flit across the room, as he clears his throat.

"I don't know, something like..." and he falls into a kind of singsong:

"_My boyfriend's lips they taste of... berries..."_ He beams at Kurt until he frowns at the change in Kurt's look. Something drops and Kurt must really make an effort to keep a straight face as Blaine's eyes widen in a sort of shock, when he mutters under his breath:

"Okay, now that was rather clumsy.."

And then Blaine hurries to rescue the verse, his grin lopsided:

"_Not of Berry's but more like... cherries_!"

And Kurt actually has to crack a half smile at that, and the blush that colours Blaine's ears, as he continues, strumming an imaginary guitar in front of his body.

"Mm. _I might just start over with that rhyme..._

_By saying how his lips they taste divine..." _

Kurt gives a regal nod of mercy, and Blaine continues through a grin.

"_I am sure they're more delicious than... expensive wine"_

He fills in a muttered: "Although I've never had any of that..." then resumes his bright tone:

"_And I just wanna make them mine..._

_Over and over again... and then once more..."_ And now Kurt is fighting hard not to burst in laughter, as Blaine leans in more, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Come on, tell me you, too, want an encore..."_

Now Kurt is laughing, bringing a hand up to his face and looking at Blaine through his fingers. "Okay, okay, I give up. Give me more."

Blaine's smile stretches even more and his eyes narrow in concentration.

"Mm. So...

_So whenever he talks I can't help but stare__..._ "

He tilts his head to the side, looking at Kurt.

"_My friends tell me so cause I'm not even aware..._

_Because my mind just goes well, kind of missing_

_When I think of my boyfriend and me__ kissing..."_

The syllables are drawn out with pauses, especially at the end, as Blaine is clearly making it all up as he goes, but Kurt can't almost hold himself together with all the suppressed laughter at Blaine's happy expressions and pouts and vivid eyebrow movement. And that spurs Blaine on even more. He kicks it up an octave.

"_My boyfriend is amazing, handsome and clever..."_

At that Kurt pushes his chin up in a snickering question:

"Is that even still about my lips? Not that I'm complaining..."

Blaine laughs, but nods with a dramatically furrowed brow.

"You're right. Okay, let me rephrase that... "

He takes a deep breath and almost can't keep the grin off his face.

"_The things that he speaks with them lips are witty and clever_

_And I am pretty sure he's the best kisser ever!..."_

Now Blaine is laughing as well as he leans in against Kurt, inching closer, eyes sparkling and rolling up in his head to look at Kurt in an imploring gesture, that has Kurt raise his hands before his body.

"Okay, okay. I surrender!"

Blaine's smile grows smug and satisfied and he inches closer still until he just hold his lips in front of Kurt's waiting, never dropping the smile.

And Kurt blows a breath through his nose, to get some kind of a grip on himself, an finally leans in, still chuckling a little.

"Fine, I think you have really earned that."


	2. What rhymes with bored?

Author's note:

Random nonsense, really. In honour of 'Oh Blaiiiine, you drive me insaaaaaaaane', and my friend who gave me a rhyming dictionary as a present, just like the ones Mr. Shue gave to the glee club... Now look what you've done!

That story actually hurts my sense of aesthetics, haha, but then again I can't deny that the cringe-worthiness of it was fun to write;), and me still putting it online is a message of its own, I guess;)

I've put this in here since it is loosely tied to first story and the general idea;)

* * *

><p>Kurt carefully hides the rhyming dictionary behind his text book, and silently turns the page, his face the best impression of detached interest in the teacher's words he can manage.<p>

He found the dictionary earlier in the auditorium and now there are notes scribbled all over the paper in front of him, and none have to do anything with what the teacher has been talking about.

Kurt usually is not the kind to _not_ pay attention to his classes, but so close before the summer holidays there really is not much of a point to it anymore, and that particular class right now has been exceedingly boring.

He can't quite stifle a grin, as he gets out his phone under the table and starts typing.

_So b__ored. You know how you sang me that song yesterday? I'd really like to return the favour. _

_I know, I can't sing to you right now, but use your imagination.__ You ready for this? - K_

Kurt thinks he should ask first, maybe Blaine really _is_ busy with his classes, after all.

But the way his phone silently blinks with a reply only a minute after he sent the text, leads him to suspect otherwise. Strongly.

_Bring it on. -__ B_

So Kurt types in the first verse, he has loosely worded on his notebook. It really is much less a song than an experiment of how many lines he can bring to rhyme with Blaine's name, he thinks, but he chuckles to himself as he writes.

_Oh Blaine,_

_I've tried in vain_

_Tried to__ retain_

_To hold back the words__, but I can't refrain_

_From rhyming them, __I can't explain, _

_I won't constrain__,_

_Thus__ here goes, Blaine,_

_My song for you, so don't complain._

Kurt reads through it once more. My, I should totally try to rap sometime, he thinks. Then: No, probably not.

He adds more.

_My life was lonely, each day brought pain_

_Till your smile like the sun chased away the rain_

_There was nothing to lose, everything to gain._

_I fell head over heels, no need to feign. _

Kurt snickers to himself. Now that sounds melodramatic. He inserts a ;-) smiley behind the first line for good measure. Blaine must not think that he was a total emo wreck before he met him, there was fun in his life, too. Maybe he wouldn't have agreed then, but it's just how it feels to him now.

He finishes with:

_End part 1. __– K_

Then sends the text.

And he waits. This time the reply takes its time, but Kurt doesn't want to send another text, before he has not gotten a reaction. He imagines Blaine sitting in his class room, staring at his lines with raised eyebrows, wondering if now all sanity has left his boyfriend for good... Then his cell blinks. He reads:

_Oh Kurt!_

_As far as I can assert_

_Those rhymes, they sound very expert_

_And are you__ trying to flirt?_

_Not that I'd be avert__!_

_I sit here in history class, overall quite inert_

_But now very much on text message alert,_

_You may divert_

_My attention, Kurt, _

_Because I am rather bored, too, be assured ;) –B_

Kurt's face becomes hot with suppressed laughter. If he had known that it actually would sound this silly, to force rhymes to his own name, he would have maybe thought twice about starting this. But it still was way too much fun. He takes his time with the next one, but his thoughts fly and he glances at the dictionary only ever so often.

_What must I read there, really, __Blaine!_

_Already fed up with Charlemagne?_

_Though, __I really can relate to that kind of pain_

_History can be quite a strain__..._

_So, I'll just keep__ on rattling my brain_

_To come up with rhymes to entertain__. - K_

He doesn't have to wait long for his answer:

_It really helps, that you can relate to my hurt,_

_So give me some more, I dare you, Kurt. –B_

Okay, so now Kurt has to bring out the big guns. He hurries to type the final part, using some of the notes before him, because that has been the actual plan:

_Dearest Blaine__,_

_B__ring out the champagne_

_B__ecause here's the plain,_

_No, t__he '_plan'_, I main_

_And '_mean'_ and not main..._

_Oh mess, r__efrain! _

_Jeez__, I really need to regain_

_Some __order in my scatterbrain...;)_

_Anyway__s, and however, Blaine, _

_I'd say you catch the next bus, car or train_

_And h__urry like a hurricane_

_Until you are on Hummel-Hudson-House-terrain_

_And then I'll elaborate and further explain,_

_I'll even sing __to you the whole refrain:_

_How Blaine, oh Blai__iiiiine_

_You drive me insaaaaaaaaane;)_

_I can't abstain_

_From telling you, that in my heart you reign;) _

_The End. –__ K _

Kurt has to snort at several passages as he rereads it, but he presses 'send' before he can mind too much. Then he sits his guts clenching in subdued laughter and feels like a kid waiting for permission to start unwrapping his presents.

The class is drawing to an end, but there's still 10 minutes to cover. When his phone blinks Kurt's fingers are twitching with impatience.

_How can you do this to me? My whole body aches from wanting to laugh out loud, when I can't!_

_Oh, my. You're crazy, you know that?_

_And I am crazy about you, too._

Kurt's heart jumps at that, and probably will never stop to, ever, at those words.

_But yes__, I'll see you later (that was what it was supposed to suggest, me coming to see you?)_

_Have to stop now, teacher's getting suspicious._

_No wonder with that grin I'm wearing. - B_

Kurt rereads the message and can't keep the smile from his own face. He'd never thought he'd ever get to be this silly with his outwardly so mature boyfriend, and having so much fun with it. But getting each other to crack up is just the best part of it all.

When the bell rings, he packs the rhyming dictionary in his bag with his other stuff. One never knows when this'll come in handy again.

* * *

><p>Oh, wow. I solemnly promise, the next one, should I ever decide to write another episode of this, will include better rhymes, maybe not all to one word, that kind of kills the rhythm;)<p>

Still, the point was to just goof around. Guess I've managed that.

Let me know what you think!;)


	3. My gift

Author's note: Okay, this time: Not just rhymes, but an actual song! Plus: Goodies at the end;)!

* * *

><p><strong>My gift<strong>

Kurt adjusts his position on the piano stool that he has put up in front of his old keyboard. He sighs. This'll just have to do.

They sold his piano at some point in time, when Kurt stopped taking actual lessons and began to rather invest his money in expensive outfits.

Yet, they've kept the wooden stool, since Kurt's nightstand lamp looked good on top of it, and he liked the intricate carvings.

At home and for now, that leaves only his outdated keyboard to practice on from time to time and prevent his skills from getting too rusty.

Still, somewhere inside him Kurt knows with certainty, that he will own a piano again. He just can't imagine his future house without one.

He lays his fingers onto the keys to test the feel, and glances over to Blaine.

His boyfriend sits on top of the covers of his bed Indian style, rocking and bouncing very slightly on the mattress, probably not even aware of it.

His features are all expectancy and anticipation.

"Kurt, I'm so honoured, an actual song, really?"

Kurt smiles at him.

"Yes, Blaine, really. Although I would have preferred a more appropriate setting for this momentous performance..." – A half-wink and a generous gesture of his hand - "You know, dramatic lighting, concert hall acoustics and a grand piano..."

He lets that picture painted in the air between them linger, and Blaine hums his approval.

"Oh, I think I can fill that in with my imagination." A thought makes Blaine tilt his head to the side. "But then I think I won't. Because I kind of like this, too, here, setting and all. Has its own charm and magic."

Blaine smiles sweetly at Kurt, and Kurt acknowledges him with a rather regally inclined head.

"So, can we get started?"

Blaine nods emphatically.

"Okay, good." Kurt clears his throat and places his hands on the keys again.

This is so different to performing for an audience, he thinks. It's Blaine, and so Kurt wants this to be special. Yet, this is about the gesture and not perfectionism, he reminds himself.

But, after all, he's more excited than nervous, anyway.

"So, Blaine, here goes, this is your song."

He begins playing the first few notes.

"Oh, is this actually Your Song?"

Kurt stops and takes in a breath in mock offence about the interruption.

He throws his boyfriend a look and Blaine hurries to elaborate.

"I mean, Your Song, as in, by Elton John?"

Kurt's tone is indulgent.

"Yes, Blaine, it's Elton John's song, but its also your song. Well, actually, it's kind of my song, too, since I wrote the lyrics and only borrowed the melody."

Blaine's eyebrows are up in amusement and Kurt has to hold back a chuckle at his own blabbering as well.

"But, so, yeah, it's your Your Song, kind of."

"My Your Song?"

"Yes, Blaine, now do you wanna hear it, or not?"

Blaine struggles to smooth the grin out of his features and resume a look of rapt attention.

Quickly Kurt turns his eyes away to the sheet music, or else he is not sure he'll be able to go through with this without cracking up himself.

He sits up straight and starts over with the melody, this time uninterrupted.

The version he's chosen is an intimate, simple arrangement, and Kurt plays it just like that, without excessive agitation.

When he starts to sing, it's in a comfortable lower range he doesn't use so often, but it makes his voice sound mellow and easy.

**"**_**So, I wasn't quite sure, Blaine, when I started out**_

_**w**__**hich beautiful feature of yours, I should make this song about**_**;**

_**i**__**t's not that they're so few, that I can't think of one,**_

_**i**__**t's that I can't decide, because the list is so long..."**_

Kurt can't help mirroring Blaine's smile, but he grants himself only half-glances at his boyfriend to keep up his concentration.

This really _is_ different to performing other people's songs. These are his _own lyrics_.

He begins the second verse with a tinge of honest reverie to his tone.

**"**_**I could sing about your face, or your invincible charm;**_

_**y**__**our warm eyes, voice, hands or lips, I'm really quite torn;**_

_**yet there is this one thing, that makes me stop and stare;"**_

Kurt takes a short breath and does allow a touch of good natured drama into his voice for this:

**"**_**You might have guessed it by now: this song's about your **_**hair.**_**"**_

He _has_ to. Kurt looks to Blaine to see his boyfriend's face has fallen a little in surprise at this turn. Blaine blinks tardily, lips ajar and eyebrows up even higher.

Kurt feels his own features twitch in a grin and tries to compensate by leaning into the chords with a bit more force, lunging into the chorus.

**"**_**So you can tell by one look at me, that I really do care**_

_**a**__**bout a style that's smart and classy, when it comes to hair;**_

_**y**__**et, Blaine, the thing is,**_

_**with you the thing is,**_

_**y**__**ou lock each curl in place...**_

_**w**__**hen all I long to see for once, 's them falling freely in your face."**_

Kurt can hear Blaine laugh, and his fingers play the interlude by heart, because his focus is almost lost when he turns his head to take in his boyfriend.

Blaine has that look that is so hard to fathom out for Kurt, but there is obviously laughter, silent now, or too soft to hear above the melody.

And there is something deeper, more private, shining in his boyfriend's eyes.

Kurt braces himself and raises his voice again, his eyes glued to the sheet for the beginning of the next verse, a tingle in his stomach.

**"**_**So **__**I really wanna see you, stripped down and bare**_**..."**

He can feel Blaine's look on him and himself blush under it, despite his resolution not to.

**"**_**And I innocently mean by that: without product in your hair**_**;"**

Another breathy sound of amusement from Blaine, and Kurt's voice comes easier again.

**"**_**So that when we kiss, I can run my fingers through,**_

_**w**__**ithout fear of getting stuck, and hurting you..."**_

Blaine's eyes meet Kurt's when he glances over. They are radiant with laughter.

Kurt smiles and puts a little more theatricality in his tone, playfully venturing.

**"**_**So,**__** babe, let your curls unfold, let them come undone.**_

_**I want to see them wild and untamed, hence Sir Elton John**_**."**

Kurt searches out Blaine's eyes and pours his full meaning into their connection.

**"**_**So let your head be messy with me, inside and out."**_

He shrugs it off a little in a tone that's lighter only on the surface.

**"**_**That's all that I want to say, and what this song's about."**_

During the short interlude Kurt has to lower his eyes. He doesn't know if it is from suppressed laughter or something else when he has to sing with a little more effort against a sudden but thankfully fleeting tightening of his throat.

**"**_**So you can tell everybody, with whom you want to share,**_

_**t**__**hat your boyfriend's crazy 'bout you, and likes big hair**_**.**

_**I hope you don't mind,**_

_**I hope you don't mind**__**,**_

_**j**__**ust wanna make you see,**_

_**t**__**hat you can let loose a little, when you are with me."**_

Kurt repeats the refrain, and as if to prove a point, has his piano playing become less exact and more passionate for the finale, the melody interpreted more freely.

He gets into it with a few mock dramatic faces, only half-serious, but nonetheless heartfelt.

**"**_**So you can tell everybody, with whom you care to share,**_

_**t**__**hat your boyfriend's crazy 'bout you and yes, he really likes your hair.**_

_**You see the thing is,**_

_**with you the thing is**__**,**_

_**I just wanna make you see...**_

_**B**__**laine..."**_

And Kurt addresses his boyfriend with a direct look as he pauses, much like before, warm eyes filled with humour but yet a lot more:

**"**_**...**__**be the mess we all just are sometimes, when you're here with me."**_

His fingers repeat the melody of the last line, letting it trail and become softer, slower.

**"**_**You can strip off all pretence, being here with me."**_

He plays it one final time.

**"**_**Yes, you can just be yourself, ... and I'll be me."**_

The last words he rather speaks, with that light shrug of voice and body again.

Then, Kurt takes a second and a breath, before he turns on his stool and looks up to meet Blaine's eyes.

What he finds in them makes the flush rise in his cheeks again, as nothing could possibly be any more intimate for its sheer intensity alone.

For a moment they just stare.

Then Blaine cocks his head to the side and the sparkle of his eyes reaches into to his tone, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So, you want me to strip?"

Kurt falters on his seat, but it is half-hearted, because the way Blaine says the words and continues gazing at him keeps him in the moment.

"Of course that would be what you make of it..." He murmurs it with a pout and rolling eyes but there is no hardness to his tone, and he feels he is actually getting a little shy.

By then Blaine is next to him, crouching before him and taking both Kurt's hands in his.

"Don't listen to me, Kurt, I'm just kidding. That was the sweetest thing ever."

The chuckle Blaine offers sounds a little self-deprecating.

"And of course I would be cracking jokes, just to cover up how really touched and moved I am right now."

Kurt looks down, lets out a long, soft breath, and doesn't meet Blaine's eyes yet, watching their joined hands with a thought tilting his head a little sideways.

When he finally lets their eyes connect, Kurt's voice is calm and tender.

"Why cover up?" He once more half-shrugs the question, making a point again, rather, than actually asking.

He waits and watches as something in Blaine's expression shifts. Watches his gaze narrow and darken for a moment. Then watches it clear up and become straight, as if something has sunk in.

"You're right." Blaine leans forward, crouching still with knees bent, and steadies his weight he's been balancing on the balls of his feet against Kurt, looking up.

"You are right."

Kurt nods once with a smile, then Blaine's lips are on his. He pulls Kurt's head down and himself up ever so slightly in a kiss, that is a little urgent, but conveys so much of what Blaine couldn't find the words for.

Then he stops, stands and drags Kurt to his feet as well, walking the few steps backwards, leading Kurt, hands in his again, and brings them down to sit on the bed next to each other.

His voice is filled with something that makes Kurt's heart stumble in his chest.

"So, I'll let you mess up my hair,... if I get to mess up yours?"

Kurt draws in a deep breath, and furrows his brow as if he had to actually think about it, pretending to ponder the thought, weigh options, and waver.

Still, when Blaine's mouth falls open in mock disbelief and indignation, both can't help but burst into laughter.

Laughter that mixes with kisses and more laughter.

Kurt curls his fingers gently into the hair at the back of Blaine's head, drawing him closer still.

"Okay, okay. You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, so here's <em>my<em> deal, since I promised goodies:

To all of you who can quite sufficiently imagine Kurt singing the song, you'll probably not want to listen to this anyways, I don't want to spoil it for you, haha.

To all the others, maybe you shouldn't neither, because I don't think it will help to make you imagine better...

This is just for fun, really:

I've made a lyrics video and recorded the lyrics to the song with a friend of mine. The version is not quite like the one I imagine Kurt singing to (which would be slower, simpler), but it was the most suitable piano cover I found, so I slowed it down a little and prodded the end into the shape that I wanted.

Neither me or my friend can sing like Kurt, or sing at all, for that matter, but this was just to make the lyrics be heard with the music.

So here's the link, and I just hope it works (let me know) and won't get blocked and you can watch it, if you want to. Just put y o u t u b e in front of it, and there you go.

.com/watch?v=bd6XH6lUM7Y

If any of you can sing like Kurt or just wants to try, be my guest to make your own version;)

**In any case, as always, leave me review****s on the story, they make my world go round and keep me going;)**

(So, what is the next logical step for chapter 4, an original song? Oh, my.)

I have added a karaoke version of this song for you to sing along to my youtube channel, that you can find linked under homepage in my profile, have fun!:)


	4. Sweet revenge

Author's note: : In honour of some youtube videos of the recent Glee Live Tour.

A little longer this time, more plot... But boy, this was fun to write;)

(Again the period marks are to create paragraphs to make this more readable.)

* * *

><p>Kurt has been eyeing Blaine across the room for the last five minutes.<p>

His boyfriend is talking animatedly to Rachel, and they are bringing their heads together close, again and again. When that really is so not necessary, because the music rippling leisurely from the speakers isn't _that_ loud.

Curious, Kurt thinks and narrows his eyes at them.

"Soft, so soft..." Brittany, who has sat down next to Kurt on the couch, has pulled his hand onto her lap and started drawing shapes into his palm, contentedly muttering to herself.

Kurt isn't really paying attention.

He and Blaine had agreed to give Rachel's second attempt at a party a chance, and Blaine was blabbering exhilaratedly during the whole drive here.

It is some days after school has ended for the summer, and Rachel's idea was to bring them together once more, before they'd all scatter to pursue their respective holiday projects or trips. The entire Glee club is here, except for Quinn, Puck and Lauren, who had plans already.

So now they are all sitting in Rachel's basement once more, and you can't really call it a party, but it's nice, there's music and no hard alcohol this time, but they are talking. It is nice.

Brittany shifts beside Kurt. "I really hope we'll be playing spin the bottle again later, I _so_ gotta make out with Blaine this time..."

That has Kurt jerking towards her, getting his attention after all.

"Brittany, what are you talking about?"

She shrugs innocently: "What? I think he is really cute."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, but there is no heat in his tone.

"Yeah, he is, and may I remind you, he is actually taken." He tries to pull his hand out of hers to accentuate his point, but she holds on to it, painting patterns again.

"Oh, that didn't stop the guys last time."

Kurt silently shakes his head at her, and she looks up to grin at him, then resumes to draw a heart into his palm. And Kurt indulges her.

Yet, when he turns his head towards the far end of the room again, Blaine and Rachel are gone.

Kurt quickly scans the other corners for them but all he finds is Finn, getting out of the door as well, probably after them. This keeps getting stranger and stranger.

Kurt takes a deep breath and actually debates going after them, too, just to see what they're up to.

But before he can make up his mind, the door opens, and Finn comes in again, carrying a keyboard under his arm. Behind him, there's Blaine with the rack for the instrument. And then Rachel, with a small chair and a big grin on her face.

Kurt blows the breath out of his nose. So a performance is on. Are Rachel and Blaine going to sing? Another duet, maybe? Kurt's brow furrows. And, why they keyboard, why don't they use the piano on the wall at the side of the stage? Kurt watches the trio put up the instrument.

And then it dawns on him. This room isn't really arranged in a way to give the pianist more credit or spotlight than an ordinary piece of furniture. And it makes sense, Kurt muses, he's at Rachel's after all. He can just imagine what must usually be going down in here, the piano playing never rising up to be more than the mere accompaniment to her solos.

Now they are positioning a single microphone center stage adjusting it over the keyboard. So this must mean that the pianist will be the singer as well. And then it clicks. Oh. _Oh!_

Kurt sits up straighter in his seat and already Rachel comes over to turn off the music.

She claps once excitedly to get everybody's attention, then turns to Blaine to indicate that he should take over, and she moves to the side, sitting down on the piano stool at the wall and grinning to herself in anticipation. Finn joins her, and now all eyes are on Blaine, who remains the only one on stage.

And he actually shuffles a little nervously before he starts with a grin, sitting down behind the keyboard.

"So, hey everyone." He speaks into the mic, testing, and his voice fills the room. "Oh, wow. Okay." He throws a glance around the room, looking at expectant faces.

"Right. So, Kurt has sung me this song recently, and I kind of thought this might be my chance to return the favour." Kurt feels his cheeks heating up already. That was fast. And way to go at that prospect, he thinks to himself, palming his face a little with the hand Brittany is not holding.

Blaine adds in a softer tone: "And from what Finn has told me this might actually be the perfect setting for this, rectification and stuff." Some expressions he is faced with must have turned quizzical because he hurries to continue.

"So, anyway, this is the perfect place." He switches the keyboard on, then mutters as an afterthought, and Kurt thinks he actually sees him blushing a little: "Except that there are way too many people in this room for this..."

Kurt freezes. What is that supposed to mean?

Santana rises from her seat: "Oh, come on, Blaine, honey, no need to get shy now, not with us!" She doesn't add 'after all we've been through' but lifts her hand with a bottle offering in his direction: "Wine cooler for courage?"

Blaine looks for a moment as if he is actually considering it. Kurt slumps a little on the couch, suddenly dreading what kind of performance could make Blaine - Warbler-lead-soloist-I-was-born-on-a-stage-Blaine - nervous enough to debate giving himself liquid courage. This cannot be ending well.

"No, thanks, I think I'm fine." Blaine lowers his eyes in another smile and Kurt relaxes a little. Not much, though.

Blaine addresses his audience again:

"So. Okay. You all probably know how I love Katy Perry's songs, and since Kurt and I have a history with her music, I thought we could have a little full circle moment here..."

"You had me at 'skin tight jeans'!" Kurt has tilted his chin up and his voice carrying through the room, recovering shortly from the anticipating tension that fills him. He couldn't resist. Not then, and not now, not ever. Santana whoops and claps and Blaine's rewarding grin is precious. Then Blaine braces himself and goes on.

"Okay, be that as it may..." - A whistle from Brittany next to Kurt and Kurt almost jumps - "... now I've come to choose another one of her songs, and wrote some new lyrics to it. So without much further ado, you know the one, this is 'firework'."

Blaine gestures to Finn, and Kurt notices the small boom box at his step-brother's ankles. Blaine speaks into the mic again. "Oh, yes, Finn has actually helped me with that, so thanks, man, really, I appreciate it..."

Okay, now this doesn't do much to calm Kurt's nerves and he is sure his eyes display it. Blaine must have seen, because he clarifies laughing softly. "Because after all this song really needed a BEAT!" He grins at the room and at some cheers from Mike, and then blinks warmly at Kurt.

"Yeah, and since we couldn't fit my drums into this room..." Finn voice fills in helpfully from the side, and Kurt glances over to him, watches how he checks with Blaine, and at the latter's affirmative smile presses the button for start.

Kurt takes in a deep breath.

When the beat begins, Blaine nods once more to Kurt, never breaking their gaze.

"So, of course, Kurt, this is for you."

And then he starts to tickle the ivories with the first chords, warming up to the rhythm.

Kurt braces himself against that fuzzy laughing feeling welling up inside that just won't let him sit still. He pulls his hand away from Brittany to intertwine his fingers before his body rubbing at them tensely.

And then Blaine starts to sing:

.

"_I know I said I would write a song about_

_h__ow your lips they make_

_m__e wanna sing out loud."_

.

He grins at Kurt who can only stare, jaw dropped.

.

"_I know I said I would praise the way you kiss,_

_h__ow you make me melt_

_w__ith all that perfect bliss."_

.

Kurt feels his hands coming up to his burning cheeks, avoiding to look at anyone but Blaine. And Blaine kicks it up a notch:

.

"_I know I said I would do all the things above,_

_and they are still all true__,_

_but something yet has changed, oh love__._

.

_You see__, your brother's shown me this video_

_w__here you're a Cheerio..."_

.

Kurt's face falls, and he throws an exasperated look to Finn, while the grin spreads around Blaine's voice leaping smoothly to the bridge:

.

"_And now I gotta say the way_

_y__ou had them sway..._

_I love your lips__,_

_b__ut this song's for your... hips!"_

.

He plunges into the chorus:

.

_Cause__ baby if those hips don't lie,_

_j__ust come here baby don't be shy._

_Let's see what they can do-o-o__..."_

_._

And Blaine is actually laughing the next line, probably at Kurt's colour, or his impossibly wide eyes.

.

"_Babe, I just wanna dance with you-ou-ou!"_

.

Blaine repeats the chorus, now blushing himself, and only able to pull off the lyrics, Kurt assumes, because he overdoes them, with that self-ironic twinkle in his eyes and grinning at Santana's and Mercedes' shouts and whistles.

.

"'_Cause baby if those hips don't lie,_

_w__ave my sanity goodbye._

_Moving__ to the be-e-eat_

_b__abe you're turning up the he-e-eat..."_

.

Blaine takes a deep breath and searches to meet Kurt's eyes before he continues, own eyes sparkling.

.

"_And then your brother showed me another one:_

_You were dancing to_

_a__ Beyoncé song._

.

_And at this video I had to swallow hard__,_

'_c__ause babe, I never knew_

_that __you own a unitard."_

.

Kurt realizes only faintly, that he has his hands in his face. If to hide the flush in his cheeks, a hopeless endeavour by the way, or to stifle his laughter, he doesn't know. Or care right now, as Blaine puts even more verve into his voice:

.

"_And I will not be told that I have missed my chance_

_t__o tell you just how much_

_I really liked that little dance__._

.

_And if to prove my words you want a ring from me__..."_

.

And for a moment Blaine abruptly stops his piano playing to bring up his hands and point at the ring finger of his left.

.

"_You'll get the jewellery..."_

_._

And he actually does the little tilt of the head, that accompanied the ring-gesture when Kurt used it in his performance, and the room breaks into cheers, while Blaine's hands return to the keys and he finds his way back into the melody like nothing had interrupted, grinning.

.

"_For each finger a ring, all bling..._

_Now hear me sing__:_

_The way you dance__,_

_b__abe, I don't stand a chance..."_

.

And by now the rack of the keyboard shakes under the enthusiasm of Blaine's playing and the impact of the chords, and Kurt loves that, loves how Blaine gets into his performances like that and gives them his all.

.

"'_Cause baby if those hips don't lie,_

_yes, wave my self-control goodbye!"_

.

Brittany grabs Kurt's hand again, and jumps up, trying to tug him along, already dancing, and Mercedes is up as well and making her way to the stage, beckoning Kurt to get up and join them. Kurt leans his weight against them, certain his face is redder than ever.

.

"_Y__ou move to the be-e-eat,_

_and you're turning up the he-e-eat__"._

.

And then Kurt just lets himself_ be dragged. _

.

"_And b__aby if those hips don't lie_

_Come over here now__ don't be shy..."_

.

Kurt steps up on the stage, more pushed and pulled than walking, but he is laughing.

.

"_Show what you can do-o-o-o..."_

.

He makes a show of raising his hands delicately and rocking his head from side to side in a mock little kind of dance, hips only nudging once against Blaine on his chair.

.

"_I just wanna dance with you-ou-ou..."_

.

Blaine is beaming at Kurt and actually rises a little from his chair while playing. Tina, Santana, Rachel and Mike have joined in the commotion on the stage or in front of it, singing along to the oos of the last syllables.

Through it all, Blaine searches Kurt's eyes as if to make a point:

.

"_Boom, boom, boom, even in a crowded room, room, room,_

_b__aby, all l see is you, you, you._

_Oh, believe me cause it's true-ue-ue__..."_

.

Blaine changes the chorus for the finale, smile wider than ever:

.

"_No reason ever to be shy,_

_n__ow please don't leave me high and dry..._

_Work them to that be-e-eat__._

_Until we__ all can feel the he-e-eat..."_

.

By now Tina and Brittany have Kurt pinned between them, a dancing girl to his every side and at last he falters, then joins in to their movements good-naturedly, toning them down a little, even if it still brings another blush to his face, from all the laughter.

.

"_Babe, you got me soaring high..._

_Like a rocket through the sky I fly__..._

_When __I see what they can do-o-o,_

_It __makes me wanna dance with you-ou-ou..."_

.

They all are rather jumping than dancing, and singing along loudly and Kurt thinks it's chaotic and just perfect.

.

"_Boom, boom, boom, you send me right over the moon, moon, moon..._

_Boom__, boom, boom, come on, let's shake that room, room, room"_

.

The song ends in a deafening mix of laughter, claps and cheers. Brittany and Tina push Kurt towards Blaine, and he stumbles and catches himself in a hug, embracing his boyfriend's neck from behind, and burying his grin in Blaine's shoulder.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Blaine tries to turn in the circle of Kurt's arms. "As long as that means that you liked it..." Kurt lifts his head to meet Blaine's eyes and smiles with all that he has.

Then he actually becomes aware that all eyes in the room are on them, even if some of the girls are still singing looped chants of boom, boom, boom mixed with chuckles. Kurt falters a little, blushes some more and loosens the embrace, reaching for Blaine's hand instead.

Thankfully Rachel picks that moment to grab the microphone and squeal into it:

"So, now that we got this party started, who's next, who's next?"

Santana's and Brittany's hands shoot up, and Mercedes shouts: "Yeah, bring out the karaoke machine!" and then the room is filled with chattering and random yelling of song choices.

Kurt uses that distraction to drag Blaine off the stage out of the spotlight to the couch, hands clasping tight on each other's and shoulders brushing, leaning in and nudging.

They are beaming at each other.

When they sit down, Sam actually gets up from the couch to give them some space and join the others.

"So, one thing before we go on..." Kurt turns to Blaine even further in an impulse. "What did you mean, when you said, you know, that thing about rectification?"

Blaine cocks his head at Kurt. "Oh, you know, something like atonement, redemption, retrieval..." Kurt cuts him short with an amused snort:

"Blaine, I know what it means, but what were you getting at?"

Blaine leans his head back a little and a slow smile lights up his features.

"Well, Finn told me you were trying to impress me with your dancing that night of Rachel's first party, and 'though I was a little out of it then, I needed to let you know that this plan worked out eventually."

Kurt blinks. "Oh." Then: "Yeah, that makes sense." They both acknowledge the statement with a grin and a blush on Kurt's part.

They take in a breath and let their eyes lock, and the moment stretches.

"So." Kurt snickers quietly, then has something in his expression shift again, making Blaine sit up a little straighter.

Kurt smiles. "That Single Ladies performance that you saw..." Blaine lifts his eyebrows, corners of his mouth going up as well, but Kurt doesn't waver:

"I looked like a baby back then. I was a baby actually."

Blaine's grin becomes a warm smile and he tilts his head to the side.

"Kurt, it was only last year..."

Kurt shrugs. "Still. But anyway, what I wanted to say: There is an updated version of that performance, not on tape, though, but if you're interested..."

He's made his tone nonchalant, and sees Blaine's eyes spark up. Kurt continues matter-of-factly:

"Well, the moves are mostly the same, but I skipped something..." He meets Blaine's gaze full on. "The baby penguin attitude, that is."

Blaine's eyes grow wider, prompting Kurt to go on.

"So... I could ask Tina and Brittany to back me up, and we could take that stage..."

He inclines his head towards the center of the room, where Rachel is about to move the keyboard away. Blaine lips jerk into another anticipatory smile.

"Or..." Kurt draws out the syllable, but makes his voice light as a shrug for the following:

"Or you could have a private performance." At that Blaine's thumb on Kurt's hand comes to a halt in its ongoing caress. And Blaine doesn't seem to be breathing for a moment.

Kurt squirms in glory on the inside.

Blaine swallows before his voice comes out a little hoarse: "I think I'll go with the private one."

Kurt chuckles, and he almost doesn't recognize his own voice. "Good choice." Then he renews his grip on Blaine's hand and is actually already standing, when Blaine falters:

"What, wait, Kurt... now? We can't just..." But Kurt just keeps dragging him up and across the room, laughing softly:

"Oh, yes, we can." Kurt doesn't know if Blaine wanted to protest some more, but he keeps on leading the way and shouts out loudly to the others:

"Goodnight, guys, we have to go." He doesn't even bother with an excuse. After that song, let them think what they want anyway.

There's laughter in the room, only Rachel is piping up: "But I was just about to give a brilliant rendition of...", when Mercedes shushes her and Santana's cheer finally drowns out both their voices.

Blaine's hand holds tighter onto Kurt's and when Kurt glances back, his boyfriend's face is beet red.

Kurt can't stifle a grin as he keeps on pulling him up the stairs.

He knows he will probably blush himself, and feel a little strange, dancing for Blaine alone, without the comforting setting of a stage and his well-loved background dancers.

But he will go through with it. Maybe he'll even wear the unitard, and make a complete show of it, make fun of it on the surface, but still give Blaine those looks that he knows will work in his favour.

Tongue in cheek, and yet full of purpose and confidence, despite all the self-consciousness.

It is still early, so that means they'll have a good hour of quality make out time afterwards, before Burt will knock at Kurt's door and tell Blaine it's time to drive home.

Maybe his dad would even agree to let Blaine sleep over in the guest room, and that would give them another hour or so.

Kurt is grinning to himself at the prospect. He glances back one more time, and Blaine's skin tone still hasn't changed as he is stumbling behind Kurt. Kurt laughs.

Oh, his boyfriend is so in for it.

.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it... dadada...;)

This time no lyrics video yet, maybe I'll still make one, but I don't have the equipment with me right now.

There are actually piano and karaoke versions of this song out there, even if sometimes the ending differs a little, but singing it along to the original song works as well, just try it;) Fun, fun, fun;)

**NEW: I have added a karaoke version of this and the last song for you to sing along to my youtube channel, that you can find linked under homepage in my profile, have fun!:)**


	5. Of glory

Author's Note: In honour of ... countless Klaine skits. And then: Those Recent Pictures. You know the ones. (You don't? Go, ask me for a link;)...)

* * *

><p><strong>Of glory.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

He looks up from his task at hand and at Santana, her brows raised, towing behind her Brittany, who is looking around in child-like amazement.

"Kurt, Mercedes was outside and she sent us in here..." Santana puts her hands on her hips, now squinting around as well. "So does that mean we are doing the performance in _here_?"

At that Kurt stops pressing buttons on his boombox and faces her dryly. "Yeah, that was the plan."

He gestures around at his father's garage.

It is Sunday, so the work places are abandoned, but it makes for a rather... interesting setting, Kurt thinks. He tilts his head at Santana. "Why, is there a problem with it?"

"No, not at all." Her answer is a shrug.

Still Kurt can feel her scrutinizing eyes on him, looking him over from head to toes. He instinctively stands a bit straighter, since he is rather proud of his choice of outfit.

It is summer, so he's settled for a light grey shirt to his skin tight jeans, cuffs rolled up to his elbows. Clean cut and classy, but with a hint of simple sexy, he had thought.

Yet Santana looks quite unimpressed, as she brings up a finger to tap at her chin. "What?" Kurt glances down himself to check if every part of the ensemble still fits like it should. "What's wrong?" Santana raises her hands at his clipped tone. "No, no, you're fine, I just thought..." She trails, but Kurt's glare tells her to spit it out already, and so she does:

"I just thought it would have been great, when, with the setting and all, you could have gone for the dirty mechanic look, you know, splotchy tank shirt, sooty arms, grease stains on your cheek and forehead..."

A grin tugs at her features but Kurt's expression stays that trademark one of slight annoyance.

"And why would I ever do that?"

Santana's jaw drops and she gasps slightly. Then she shakes her head in disbelief: "Only because... it's _hot_?" Her hands have come up in a gesture like 'duh!'.

Now Kurt falters and his face displays his indignation: "Marring my perfect skin is hot? Santana, I am here for the acoustics... the _acoustics_, okay?" He shakes his head rather to himself for punctuation. Santana just lifts her shoulders and Kurt thinks he hears her muttering something along the lines of 'fine, your loss' under her breath. She pouts for a second, only to then have that sly grin spread on her face again.

Kurt ignores it, and skates over it with a slight grumble: "Well, since you won't find me in a church, especially not for that performance, I thought this would be the next best thing... for the _acoustics_."

Yes. That has been his idea. After all, the song they are going to do kind of demands that reverberating sound to emphasize its epic feel, and the garage with its high ceilings is actually the biggest room Kurt has at his disposal. And with Burt being out of town with Carole on a Sunday afternoon trip, this is just the perfect opportunity.

Kurt inwardly scoffs. Dirty mechanic look. The nerve of that girl. A suggestion like that can only come from someone who hasn't lived with cars and mechanics all their lives. Just try and get motor oil or grease stains out of countless heaps of laundry over and over again, and there goes the appeal. Like, really, come on.

"Kurt?" This new voice lets Kurt's irritation dissolve just as quickly as it has risen. He turns around to find Blaine standing in the door frame, with Mercedes behind him, lightly pushing at his boyfriend's shoulders with a huge grin.

Kurt cuts across the distance with bold strides, but then stops short in front of Blaine, to reach for his hands with a rather shy smile. Blaine lets his hands be taken, and presses Kurt's gently for way of greeting, eyes playfully alert and narrowing: "Kurt, what is this? Why did you want me to meet you here?" Blaine's look flickers away as some movement across the room diverts his attention. "And the girls..." Blaine flashes a smile at Brittany and Santana, who have stepped up to wave at him with knowing grins.

Kurt rocks a little on the balls of his feet in anticipation, and struggles to keep his features straight.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." He tugs at their joined hands and leads Blaine to a camp chair he has put up in the middle of the room. There, he pushes his boyfriend down lightly with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Blaine laughs, but it sounds a little strained, and he sits down rather stiffly searching Kurt's eyes, a glint of nervous in his own:

"Okay, I believe I can see where this is headed..."

And suddenly it dawns on Kurt, why Blaine's whole frame tenses up in the way it does. Something in his gut tingles, and he pats Blaine's shoulder in a mock soothing manner.

"Oh, don't worry, Blaine, relax, this will not be like that last performance... the one in my room." Kurt has to suppress a giggle at the way Blaine's eyes widen, and continues in good humour.

"No, really, that's not for them to see, so this here will not be like that..." Kurt hears a relieved breath escape Blaine's lips and watches his boyfriend actually ease back a bit into the chair.

"Not too much, at least." Kurt's tone is genial, with a nonchalant shrug. Oh, boy. This was just too good to resist.

He sees Blaine's mouth fall open, as if he wants to say something, but Kurt turns on his heel to hide his grin and walk over to the girls where they have assembled on their makeshift stage. When did he become such a tease? Poor Blaine. Kurt chuckles a little wickedly to himself, but when he reaches the boombox, and turns to check if everybody is ready, his features are smooth again. So is his voice when he lets it carry through the room:

"Ladies, gentlemen. The guest of honour has arrived, thus there is no need for us to delay this any further... So, here is a performance to pay tribute to a whole range of awe-inspiring awesomeness." He connects his eyes once more shortly with Blaine's, then presses the button for start. "Enjoy."

The room is filled by the intro and Brittany, Santana and Mercedes immediately start to harmonize perfectly in gentle oohs to the first sounds of the song.

Like a Prayer. By Madonna.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, whose chin has come up in anticipation. Then he steps up between the girls, while they assume their positions to his sides.

The first chord hits, and Kurt folds his hands before his chest in a nod to the original song, and he begins.

It is in a lower unagitated midrange of his voice, and for the first few lines, he does not yet sing out the notes, but almost speaks them at times:

.

"_Upon that stairway that day, when I first laid eyes on you,_

'_I am new here'__ I did say,_

_b__ut even then I... knew"_

.

Kurt gives Blaine a look and a slow smile, that makes his boyfriend unable to do anything but return the stare.

Then the pause ends, and the girls join in for the chorus:

.

"_And there's no doubt since then I've been in love with your design_

_S__ince that very first glimpse, I've longed to make you mine"_

.

They've decided to revive the simple choreography they did last year, so now they've kicked it off in a set of turns and twists, bringing movement to the performance.

.

"_It's been a roller coaster ride, my heart would stop at your mere sight_

_Yes, r__ight from the start, you've owned my very heart..."_

.

They halt again in their dancing, and Kurt takes the lead again, voice still low and velvety:

.

"_And all that time, I wanted you upon my skin..."_

.

Then he kicks it up an octave for the next line. And, oh yeah, now the acoustics of the room really pay off, the effect made all the more stunning by the contrast of alternating low with high pitch:

.

"_Then you were mine, it felt divine..._

_I heard__ angels sing..."_

.

And oh, how Kurt had hoped for that kind of reaction. Because by now, Blaine's pupils are blown up to have wide eyes look so much darker, even. His boyfriend sits straight but unmoving, and there is awe, but yet something more, as Blaine actually grips the chair a little.

Kurt smiles and continues in this powerful high range of his, letting the full impact of his voice unravel.

.

"_But time went by, I found you were not for me..._

_Still you catch my eye, you take me high..."_

.

Obviously, the mere force of Kurt's voice has held Blaine captured, because he seems to realize the lyrics only tardily, blinking a little puzzled at their echo.

Kurt goes on, stifling a grin, and the chorus hits again:

.

"_I can't deny that:_

.

_Since that very first day__, I've been in love with your design_

_Since that very first glimpse, I've thought you're mighty fine_

_It's been a roller coaster ride, my heart would stop at your mere sight_

_Right at__ the start, you just won my heart..."_

.

This time, Kurt sings in the high range from the beginning on.

.

"_But you're no longer mine, now that I've grown out of you_

_You're still damn__ fine, though you're not mine_

_I still adore__ you..."_

.

And by now, Blaine's brow has definitely furrowed at the lyrics. Kurt tries to make his tone light, but hopes that his grin alone must signal to Blaine, that he is not in trouble, or has missed something about their relationship. He rushes into the next lines:

.

"_It's just so__ true, you look sharp like a razor..._

_This song goes to... no, not to you, Blaine..."_

.

Kurt has rather spoken Blaine's name, and now has to struggle hard to keep the chuckle out of his voice:

.

"_I__t's for the blazer..."_

.

Blaine is faced with a row of the widest grins, and they all prolong the pause for the fracture of a second, before they plunge into the chorus again:

.

"'_Cause:_

_Since that very first day, I've been in love with its design_

_Since that very first glimpse, I've thought it mighty fine_

_It's been a roller coaster ride, my heart would stop at its mere sight_

_Right__ there at the start, it won my fashionable heart..."_

.

By now, Blaine is mirroring their smiles broadly, and Kurt points a finger at him during the next lines, to emphasize that now he is actually the one addressed for the first time during the song.

.

"_Since I saw you wearing it, I've been in love with that design_

_The way it looke__d on you, I've thought it mighty fine_

_It's been a roller coaster ride, my heart still stops at its mere sight_

_Right__ at the very start, there went my fashionable heart..."_

.

_O__oh, ooh, ooh,..."_

.

They gather in the middle of their stage, to laugh and draw the syllables from each other, and when Kurt steps forward again, hands folded once more, eyes raised upwards, the girls continue to back him up with oohs.

.

"_Don't wanna miss you, oh, blazer sweet, now that the summer's come..."_

.

Kurt points at Blaine again arm outstretched, eyes squinting playfully:

.

"_Don't care if you will overheat, Blaine,_

_but__ that blazer stays on!"_

.

The girls join in again, and by now they make it almost sound like a chant, dancing, gesturing and indicating fingers at Blaine, who by now fans his face with his hand against the flush from all the suppressed laughter.

.

"_For sure the blazer rules, don't care that we're not in school_

_Far away from Dalton's dorms, put on __your uniform_

_Dark red and navy blue, my heart belongs to you_

_I have seen the light, my heart beat speeds up at your sight..."_

.

Then Kurt actually moves a step back, and let's the girls take the stage, showing off their voices, freely picking fragments of the background lyrics, that Kurt provides on repeat:

.

"_I've seen the light, oh what a sight_

_My heart belongs to you _

_I've seen the light, oh what a sight_

_Dark red and navy blue (2x)"_

.

Blaine whoops and cheers all along in his chair applauding at their marvellous performances. Then he grins as Kurt steps forward one more time shooing them away with mock impatience, and the girls fall to the back again, dancing and clapping in best gospel choir fashion.

.

"_And so this song it was for you, since I quite delight, well, in your sight_

_(the blazer rules, __oh yes, the blazer's cool)_

_But to be perfectly true__..._

_(dark red and blue)"_

.

And then Kurt brings his eyes down from where he had raised them reverently up at the ceiling to meet Blaine's with a smile.

.

"_I fell in love with who's inside..._

_(ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh__)"_

.

Blaine's answering smile is the sweetest, and Kurt grins and assumes a pose of scrutiny for the next lines, brow furrowed, arms crossed before his chest with one finger tapping at his chin in mock scepticism:

.

"_Because__ I must admit, you're not a perfect fit_

_(t__he blazer rules)_

_And at a second glance__, the colour of those pants_

_(o__h, yes the blazer's cool)_

_i__t does give pain to me, and you look rather plain, you see_

_(d__ark red and blue)_

_I guess__, you look alright, but you're nothing without the man inside."_

.

They all line up once more as the background lyrics take the front:

.

"_T__he blazer rules, Blaine's blazer makes us drool..."_

.

Then Kurt cuts in one final time, voice clear as crystal:

.

"_I can't deny, you were what caught my eye..._

_(d__ark red and blue...)_

_Blazer, __you look alright, but I fell in love with who's inside..._

_(ohhhh-ohhh-ohhh-oooh...)"_

.

The song culminates in a breathtaking assembly of voices ringing out and filling the entire room.

Blaine jumps up from his seat and joins in with cheers and whistles, clapping with all that he has.

They end up in a kind of a group hug, patting at each other's shoulders and laughing.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Blaine beams at each of them respectively.

Then his look falls on Kurt, and something in it shifts. He reaches out for Kurt's hands.

"Oh, girls, that should be our cue..." Santana laughs, but Brittany jerks and immediately begins to back out of the room, waving, beckoning frantically for Mercedes and Santana to join her. The two girls shake their heads at her and grin some more at Blaine, but then comply and start walking as well to follow Brittany, who is standing at the door, hands on her hips and waiting for them.

Blaine looks a little puzzled at that sudden retreat, and Kurt glares after the girls half-heartedly for their subtlety. After all this had been part of the plan. Accomplish mission, then leave Kurt and Blaine alone for a more detailed and deeper discussion of the performance. That had been the assignment. '_Sure_...' they had laughed and Santana had actually snorted at him, but they've kept to their word, and that is all that matters.

Kurt turns to meet Blaine's eyes and his heart jumps to find them sparkling. The same emotion reaches into Blaine's voice:

"So, shall I go get my blazer?"

Kurt laughs and leans back a little onto a car or a rack or whatever happens to be behind him, to pull Blaine closer to him, grabbing his black cotton shirt lightly.

"No, Blaine, I was being ironic." The glint in Blaine's eyes tells him his boyfriend already knew that, but he continues for good measure, tilting his head. "The blazer has its charm and I like a man in uniform just like the next guy, but... I think I was telling you that I probably like you just as much, if not even more without it on."

Blaine's smile grows wider at that, and Kurt makes a show of going on matter-of-factly: "Because really, what's the blazer without you but a piece of cloth, whereas you without the blazer..."

Their eyes lock. Blaine's voice is low, and Kurt's skin tingles where Blaine's breath touches it: "So, are you telling me to strip again?" Kurt blinks and Blaine draws back a little, the amusement in his tone taking over. "Because that seems to become a recurring theme in your songs for me..."

Kurt stifles a grin but never breaks the gaze. "No, Blaine, it's just what you're brain keeps making of it."

His tone is sweet and Blaine just nods at it, and Kurt grins and nods back, and they simply sink into each other's eyes losing themselves to the moment.

In an impulse, Kurt brings up his hand to brush his fingers over Blaine's cheek in a caress.

Then something that he leaves in he wake of his fingers gets his attention, and he lets his hand fall.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

He doesn't know where he must have put his hand while supporting himself against the rack behind him, but he must have gotten a little motor oil on his fingers, or something.

And now there is a faint dark line smeared along his boyfriend's cheekbone.

An instant long, Kurt just stares. Then a thought hits that he should wipe it away, should clean his boyfriend up. But to his own surprise, his hand just doesn't move.

Instead his eyes widen as his mind tardily provides him with images he never knew he had in him, completing the picture before him in a way that makes him gasp softly. He shifts a little on his feet. Somehow...and he has no idea how... but somehow that... works. Huh. Dirty works.

Kurt feels how his gaze changes and he swallows, and Blaine must have noticed, because his voice cracks up a little, when he asks: "What?" But Kurt just shakes his head at him, bringing his hands up again to cup Blaine's face in them, voice not more than a breath. "Oh, nothing... Nothing." And then he just pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss.

.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

You know you love the blazer.

Review, please!

I know it gets rather complicated at times to follow the lyrics with this one (and sometimes you have to be a bit creative and rush some words to make them fit, but it is possible;)...), but for pointers: This version takes very much after the glee version (the longer record version), with Kurt following the lead vocals and the New Direction's group vocals farther down in the lyrics, and the girls backing up as the choir.

Anyways, lyrics video is up on the youtube channel (link under homepage in profile), nothing spectacular, but with a karaoke version of the song, and maybe it helps to make the chronology of the lyrics a little bit clearer. Or not. ...Have fun

And:

I wanted this to take place in Burt's garage before THOSE PICTURES showed up. I really did. For the acoustics.

But I had to mention them, hadn't I? They wanted themselves written in here...;)

And:

You are actually lucky ;), for a while I debated using a Bon Jovi song for this, just because the title would have been so perfect and I'd had to only add one letter... you know: Going dooooown in a BLAZER OF GLORY...;)

Hence the chapter title.

That's not a Gaga reference, no, it's a Bon Jovi one. Because Bon Jovi rocks. On occasion. ;)

Leave reviews, my lambs, leave reviews...:)


	6. Kurt's lullaby

Author's Note: In honour of... love songs. And interviews. And interviews on love songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's lullaby<strong>**  
><strong>

Kurt must admit, this has turned out to not have been an _entirely_ bad idea, after all. He'd had his doubts, before they drove here, and even during the day he'd sometimes wonder, why again he had let himself be convinced by Finn.

But, mostly, with the way things have been going, this isn't all too bad, if he is honest.

He brings up his hands behind his head and stretches languidly on the blanket.

And who would have thought, when the idea began to take shape, some days ago... Camping. Kurt. Kurt and camping. Somehow that hadn't connected too easily in his head.

But then again, he _can_ be practical, if he needs to be. For a day or two, at least.

Kurt lets out a long breath. Not a snort yet, but not too far from it, either.

And so this is it.

They are not really camping, though.

Kurt leans back against the bag he has stuffed behind his back, to make sitting on the uneven ground more comfortable.

No. No camping in the strict sense of sleeping in tents and living on canned food and without running water or electricity or ... whatever other horrible scenarios Kurt's TV-trained imagination provides him with.

Kurt huffs.

But somehow it feels close enough, still.

He lets his hand settle on the patch of grass next to the blanket and feels out its dry and smooth texture.

In fact, this is actually meant to be their chance to get a bit of holiday feeling, since no bigger trips are planned for this summer. They are still reeling in the aftermath of Dalton tuition a little, even if Burt won't speak about it to Kurt's face. But Kurt knows. It's not severe, though, they're fine and solvent, but Waikiki Beach still will have to wait until next year.

So they took up the offer of one of Burt's friends, who owns a small house - well, more of a cottage really - and some property at a lake site, a good hour outside of Lima.

And there you have it. Kurt smiles wrily. Abandoned lake in the woods, a cottage... Kurt doesn't even know what brings up the association, but somewhere in his head, that all just sounds close enough to camping.

He sighs.

At first, it had been only Burt and Carole who were to go, but Finn somehow got hooked on the idea, and threw in they could tag along as well.

Kurt for his part had rather liked the thought of having them all out of the house for a weekend, to be honest. And why Finn had been oblivious to that opportunity of a parent-free weekend in the first place, he can't really fathom.

Kurt shifts a little against his bag and crosses his ankles.

Well, Finn probably just forgot, over the prospect of reliving some cherished memories of past summer camp adventures.

Kurt chuckles silently.

Visualizing Finn's extensive collection of flannel shirts, he can see how that would fit the type just perfectly. And with the outfit rounded off by the right accessory, like, say, an axe to cut the fire wood...

Oh, well. But then, maybe, Finn just liked the thought of getting out of town a bit.

The rippling of the lake water hitting the shore lulls Kurt's thoughts into a lazy pace. He yawns.

Anyway, whatever Finn's motives had been, eventually Burt, Finn and Carole got so enthusiastic over the whole family trip aspect of them all going together, that Kurt really couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

And when Finn suggested they could take Rachel and Blaine as well, the idea almost got good.

Of course, the cottage wasn't built for six people, but since this was only meant to be a short trip, to get a sense of summer and vacation and outside fun at the beautiful lake site, they decided for one night it would do.

So they brought air mattresses, and put them all in the small living room.

It has a decided air of childhood sleepovers, and with Burt and Carole in the next room, Kurt assumes that this is exactly how it is going to be later, all giggles and shushes and more giggles. Well, he is fine with that. Probably. Yeah. Why not.

Kurt shrugs absently and for no one in particular to see.

That really hasn't been the problem.

But who would have thought they'd end up picking what would turn out to be one of the hottest days of this summer so far for their little trip?

Kurt catches himself fanning his face again with his hand, even if that doesn't bring the desired effect of refreshment. The air is mostly still warm, and just moving it around won't make it better. Much. Kurt grumbles his frustration to himself.

He's liked it well enough, all of it, actually, the day spent at the lake with picnics and card games and frolicking around like they were ten again. It was nice. He just isn't much of the summer type. Never was.

No big surprise there, just look at him.

So, yeah, he hasn't been too keen to dip more than his feet into the lake water, and the blistering heat's had him walking back to the shade every ten minutes, anyway.

And there he'd sit, covered in sunscreen, even if he never dared to face the sun without his white cotton shirt and his hat on to begin with.

Kurt tilts up his chin.

Well, at least, this has been an opportunity to wear a hat.

At that thought, the fleeting tension eases out of Kurt's frame a bit.

Of course, the others have joined him often enough as well. So he hasn't had that much time over the day, to be grumpy, really.

And then, when Blaine took of his own shirt to go swimming with Finn, and Rachel sat down beside Kurt with a huge grin, to watch and cheer them on, the afternoon suddenly became... rather bearable, indeed.

Kurt finds a smile not unlike Rachel's earlier spreading on his face. He looks around him.

Now the evening has come and finally brought a milder breeze with it. Not much, but it is there. Kurt angles up his head to savour it.

It's just the four of them now, since Burt and Carole have taken the short stroll into town to have dinner at that small Italian restaurant they had seen when they'd driven past. They'll be back later that night.

That left the rest of them to another round of sandwiches and way too much snacks, sweets and potato chips for Kurt's usual liking, but then it somehow fit the mood just well. At least there were no cans.

Kurt eyes drop to the small flickering glow on the ground some steps away from him.

It isn't really dark yet, or so cold that they would need the warmth of a fire, god forbid, no. But they all agreed the trip wouldn't be complete without some campfire atmosphere.

Oh, and Finn wanted to roast some marshmallows, of course.

So, more carbs to come. At _this hour_. Kurt inwardly sighs.

He lets his eyes wander over the scene before him, and ends up staring into the low flare of flames again.

He wasn't feeling all too bad watching them work, while Finn and Blaine were building up what looked like a systematized...heap of wood pellets. _Making fire_. Kurt suppresses a giggle.

Well, let them, he had shrugged. If it made them feel all manly. Kurt struggles to smooth the grin out of his features now as he recalls the scene.

He had not been completely idle, of course, he had contributed as well. After all he'd prepared the sandwiches for their dinner. So, yeah, he had definitely earned his share of just observing.

Again, Kurt finds his teeth digging lightly into his lower lip in amusement.

Those focussed looks they had on their faces really were quite too precious.

Kurt had never pegged Blaine for the camping type either, and he probably isn't.

But watching Blaine stack up and minutely arrange dry twigs on top of the pellets they had brought, Kurt couldn't help vivid visions rising in his mind way too easily. Kurt grins. Visions of busy boy scouts in tiny uniforms.

Little boy scout Blaine Anderson. A soft snicker finally gets the better of Kurt.

Finn looks at him quizzically, but when Kurt just hurries to lower his eyes in another chuckle, Finn shrugs and reaches for the bag of chips at his feet again.

Kurt leans back and sighs.

So now at the end of a long day, they finally find themselves around and staring into the small fire in their midst, Kurt and Rachel on blankets, their bags and towels stuffed behind their backs.

Finn sits opposite of them on a cut down trunk of a tree, that the owners must have placed there, next to the gravel stone fire place.

Kurt's eyes flicker to his boyfriend. Blaine hasn't settled yet, putting away the bag of pellets. He meets Kurt's eyes for a fleeting instant, and then, with a sudden grin on his face, jogs off to his car once more.

Kurt and Rachel have barely had time to exchange suspicious looks, when he already comes back around the bend.

Kurt sits up straighter. Blaine is carrying his guitar.

At Kurt's side, Rachel claps in anticipation. "Oh, yes, romantic campfire love songs!"

Kurt shifts in his seat as well at the prospect and then spots something else in Blaine's other hand that looks like a ripped out page of a magazine, with hand written notes scribbled along the edges... Oh. So that's why Blaine asked for the crossword page out of Kurt's Vogue earlier.

Blaine just grins some more, and Finn moves to sit next to Rachel, who immediately snuggles against him, as he puts his arm around her.

That leaves the wooden trunk vacant and so Blaine sits down there and brings the guitar into his lap. He clears his throat:

"So. Kurt. Without wanting to make too long an opening speech...I thought this might bet the perfect setting to sing you one of the sweetest love songs I know..."

Kurt's gut starts to tingle already, but he raises his eyebrows:

"Baby got back?" He makes his tone dry, but can't hide that a hint of laughter underneath.

Rachel snorts, and Finn suppresses a chuckle. Blaine's eyes narrow playfully, and another grin tugs at his features.

"No, the other one." His voice is just as wry as Kurt's was. Still Blaine inclines his head, eyes glinting with humour, and Kurt just returns the nod with a grin of his own: "Ah."

By now, the daylight is already fading, but the scattered stray rays that still find their way through the leaves of the trees, illuminate Blaine's face in the most flattering way. His eyes sparkle even more with the fire reflecting in them.

For a moment Kurt is sure he just stares, but then Blaine speaks again:

"So, anyway. I couldn't help but notice over the day, that summer is probably not your favourite season of all..."

Kurt opens his mouth as if to protest a little, but then he thinks again and just doesn't. Because that statement isn't really wrong after all. Blaine smiles and continues: "So hopefully, maybe, this'll make amends, a bit... Finn? Remember what I said earlier?"

Finn jerks a little out of his already dreamy mood of staring into the low flames to their middle, and reaches behind him, bringing some tupper ware boxes into his lap.

Kurt's brow furrows in question, and as an answer, Blaine immediately starts to hit the body of his guitar with his palm, giving a beat.

And Finn joins in, using the empty boxes in front of him as makeshift drums.

Kurt recognizes the significant rhythm at once: Ingrid Michaelson's The Way I am.

Blaine had mentioned that song to him once, and when he'd researched it, Kurt had fallen in love with it as well.

He sits up straighter, leaning forward, that tickling prickle in his gut rising higher to his chest.

Blaine smiles and locks eyes with him: "So, Kurt, this goes out to you." He strums the first chord, and Kurt feels the sound vibrating all along his skin already in a blissful shiver.

Then Blaine's voice joins in the mix:

.

"_When a heat wave hits all you need to do is call_

_And I will find you, with a__ parasol..."_

.

The smile spreads wider on both their faces:

._  
><em>

"'_Cause I feel like my world revolves around you _

_And__ you are like the sun to me..."_

.

Blaine's voice is light and full of humour. But something in its depths, together with those lyrics, strikes a cord so deep inside, that it floods Kurt with the most agreeable welling up of warmth.

A moment ago, he'd said that with the lingering heat of the day, the last thing he wanted was to feel was warm from the inside, too. But now he is just sure as he ever is when the feeling hits, that he never, _never_ wants to lose and miss it. Or the person who evokes it in him like no one else.

He can only beam at his boyfriend.

And Blaine mirrors Kurt's smile, which then turns into a playful grin, when he sings the next verse:

.

"_When you get too hot, I will buy ice cream for you..._

_I'll get you sorbet, and frozen yogurt, too..."_

.

Kurt laughs, and then his look is shortly diverted to Rachel, who starts to clap softly in time with the beat for the chorus, humming, harmonizing.

Kurt smiles at her. She's obviously not trying to steal Blaine's spotlight, but losing herself to the charm of the simple melody as well.

.

"'_Cause I love how sweet your lips taste when I kiss them_

_And you, you make me melt away..."_

.

At that, Blaine leans back a bit and cocks his head at Kurt's grin: "You see, I just can't seem to manage a single song in which I won't at least comment _once_ on your lips..."

Kurt is sure he blushes, but his cheeks are already flushed from the heat of the fire, so no one will probably see the difference in the warm dim orange light. No one but Blaine, who can tell by now just from the way Kurt's lashes flutter down for a moment. He carries on with a knowing grin:

.

"_When you shield your eyes, because the midday sun gets all too bright _

_I'll lend you my __shades, against the UV light_

_'Cause I want to __stare into your eyes until I'm blinded_

_And you shine like the sun __for me..."_

.

Blaine plucks at the strings of his guitar a little more leisurely, and then he actually halts in the movement, to raise his eyebrows innocently at the expectant faces that surround him:

"You want more?" Rachel' clapping loses rhythm for a moment, along with her cheer. Finn just keeps hitting the plastic boxes with a grin.

Blaine's look drops to Kurt with the most casual of sly smiles: "Because, I got more... if you're interested..."

Duh. Kurt can only squint narrowed eyes at Blaine, but it must be _all _in those eyes, because after another warm chuckle, Blaine continues with the next verse:

.

"_When the summer sun feels hot and burning on your skin_

_Lay down in the shade, I'll rub some sunscreen in_

_'Cause I bet that in__ the sunlight you do surely sparkle_

_And y__our smile it puts the sun to shame."_

.

Now, Kurt tardily arches his own brows at the lyrics, and he can see Rachel look up as well a little puzzled, but before he can go deeper into what has startled him, Blaine grins, and adds yet another verse.

.

"_So, when in all this heat, you yearn for something cool_

_I'll find you a fan, and a swimming pool_

_Cause I still think that you're the coolest guy around here_

_Yet y__ou, you set my heart aflame..."_

.

Blaine repeats the last line, actually closing his eyes against the fire for a moment, then blinking dreamily at Kurt across it, drawing the syllables out, humming along in a smile:

.

"_I'll say it again, you put the sun to shame, mmm..._

_I'm all on fire and no one but you to blame."_

.

Blaine strums the last chord and searches out Kurt eyes.

Kurt only registers faintly, how Rachel and Finn start to clap and cheer softly.

All his attention pours into locking gazes with Blaine, and something wakes inside, as he mirrors that impossible glint in twinkling eyes, shining with the sparking light of the fire between them.

There's a smile twitching on his features and in his tone:

"So, now I'm a bit confused... according to that song... am I hot or am I cool?"

A grin flashes across Blaine's expression, but then he lowers his face. He takes a breath, as if in careful consideration, and puts his guitar aside. And with Kurt's soft bright eyes never leaving him, Blaine stands and takes the few steps around the fire, where he gets on his knees to actually move to sit beside Kurt in what looks like a slow casual crawling motion.

Something in Kurt hitches. Then Blaine tilts his head at him with a grin: "Oh, you unite both in your perfection..."

Kurt swallows, but otherwise doesn't stir, keeping up the pose a bit longer, features smooth as his voice, tone of slight mock disapproval, belying how inwardly, something keeps jumping up and down excitedly:

"That would actually make me... lukewarm." Kurt makes a show of narrowing his eyes and puts on a half-pout, and Blaine actually halts in his movement.

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and he opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Finn cuts him short, addressing Rachel a little gingerly, even if with a look to his brother and Blaine.

"Rachel, I, um...would you like to go for a little walk along the lake shore?"

Rachel is on her feet a little too quickly. "Yeah, let's."

She grabs Finn's hand and pulls him up, or tries to, since her clinging to his hand is probably hindering him more than helping, while he struggles to his feet, flailing around with his other arm to gain some balance.

Kurt's body tenses to suppress a chuckle at the sight and he senses the same in Blaine next to him.

Finally standing, Finn reaches for one of the flash lights then turns abruptly to the boys once more, whisper confidental: "Well, we... will be back for those marshmallows... in quite some time." He shrugs a little awkwardly and takes some steps after Rachel, then turns again in an impulse and grabs one of the blankets with a lopsided grin.

Kurt raises his eyebrows at that subtle move and sends a soft laugh after his stepbrother, but then he checks his expression, because, really, who's he to talk right now.

He hears the other two muttering to each other as they stalk away through the grass, Rachel impatiently whisper-shouting something along the lines of 'here, let me' and then she takes the flash light out of Finn's hands and marches ahead, Finn stumbling a little behind her.

Yeah, those two and subtlety, that trait never has been one of either one's strong suits.

Kurt heaves a small sigh. And if he doesn't take care, his own seems to become a little neglected as well. Can't let _that_ happen. So composure, Kurt, composure.

He turns to find Blaine close to him, and his heart leaps in his chest just for that.

"Blaine." It comes out a little breathless, but still with a tinge of humour showing underneath. Blaine locks his eyes to Kurt's.

"Kurt." Well, so much for composure. Because, reliably, Kurt's coherent thoughts dissolve at that look and that voice, and he feels himself swallowed into their own little time, where nothing seems to matter but that space between them brimming with so, so much only waiting to close that distance in every way possible.

Yet tardily, from the edges of his mind, a question hits, one that Kurt recalls he wanted to address.

He takes a deep breath and cocks his head at his boyfriend, that slight sound of reprimand not yet all out of his tone:

"Blaine, somewhere along, did you just make a Twilight reference?" Blaine blinks, with the slightest start. If at the question, Kurt's tone or the general fact that Kurt is talking right now, Kurt can't really quite make out.

Probably the latter, though, because his boyfriend's answer leads Kurt to suspect that Blaine's usual capacity of articulate speech seems to be otherwise occupied at the moment as well:

"What, me?" Kurt snickers a little, but then resumes the tone of scrutiny again.

"Yeah, you. Did you just compare me to a vampire?" At that Blaine draws back a little:

"You mean with the sparkling line?" Kurt inclines his head in a nod, never breaking their eye contact. Blaine tilts his head to the side:

"No, not really... well, maybe a little. But then I would bet I actually saw you sparkle earlier... "

Kurt's eyes narrow dangerously at that and Blaine hurries to continue:

"Anyway, but then, you have to admit, it actually really fits..." Kurt just keeps up his amused half-glare and Blaine almost squirms a bit under it: "Come on you must see where it's coming from, there's certain traits and tendencies about you..."

"I have vampire tendencies...?.!" Kurt's cut Blaine short with an indignant gasp, but he doesn't miss Blaine's involuntary glance to his mouth, before his boyfriend checks himself and raises his eyebrows innocently at Kurt again. Wait a minute, what was that about just now? Kurt purses his lips in a suspicious half-pout, and Blaine's look drops again. Huh.

Then, again, that doesn't have to mean too much, really, because Blaine does that quite often. Look at Kurt's lips. Everytime before they're about to kiss, actually, Kurt muses. But together with the way he actually starts to stammer...:

"I... I mean your pale skin, you avoid the sun because you don't tan, all you do in the sun is get sun burnt..." At that Kurt forgets his former train of thoughts and crosses his arms defiantly in front of his chest:.

"I am _not_ a vampire. And I _don't sparkle_."

The dramatic force of Kurt's posture makes Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. He huffs, then joins in on the game, and gives an all to slow unconvinced shrug himself, eyes narrowing playfully.

Kurt has to stifle a grin but the mock reprimand in his tone becomes decidedly defensive:

"Blaine, come on, I don't sparkle!" He tilts his chin up and after a pause for emphasis wrings out with offended dignity:

"I shimmer."

Kurt checks Blaine's reaction in a side glance, and it takes his all not to crack up. Oh, my. Just when you thought Blaine's eyebrows couldn't rise any higher... Well, they just did.

Kurt straightens out his features the best way he can manage and elaborates matter-of-factly with a quite regal nod:

"I shimmer. There's particles in my skin care, to give the complexion that certain radiant gleam, that...illuminated shine..." He squints his eyes tartly at Blaine, voice utterly final:

"But I don't sparkle."

The moment stretches and they just stare, the flickering glow of the fire painting shapes of shadow and light across their faces.

Then Blaine blinks. And they finally let go and burst out into soft ripples of laughter.

It ebbs away as their eyes find each other without pretence this time.

Kurt swallows and marvels at the sheer magnetism of their connection, and he finds himself moving in closer to Blaine already.

Blaine's look flickers across Kurt's face, and he reasons with a relenting chuckle, inching closer as well:

"Well, just to be safe, we'll need to be extra-careful that none of us catches fire... for real, I mean."

"Yeah, sure..." Kurt doesn't add 'whatever', but he's not really paying attention to the words too much anymore. They drift towards each other, at last leaning in.

Kurt takes a slow breath, and immediately falls in love with how Blaine's skin smells of sun lotion and outside air and lake water. He bumps his nose gently against his boyfriend's.

But just as their lips are about to make contact, an idea hits and Kurt changes his course with a low snickering sound deep in his throat, leaving Blaine to a soft gasp of surprise.

Kurt's mouth and cheek brush along Blaine's jaw to caress a fluttering line of kisses down his boyfriend's neck, savouring the salty tinge. The taut tendons and muscles there vibrate in anticipation beneath Kurt's touch.

Kurt chuckles inwardly. Well, with all this talk, his boyfriend had it coming, really.

And then Kurt sinks into the hollow of Blaine's throat, placing a grin there first, and next a kiss, in which he uses his teeth a little more than need be.

.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I am a pale one, too. Very. All I do in the sun is burn. Well, get sun burnt. And I sparkle. I do. It's the stuff I put in my hair. Doesn't come off even after a thorough hand washing. ;)

Oh, and let me be the fan, Blaine promised to find for Kurt;)

Then I might even find that hidden swimming pool. ;) Okay enough with the word play and references.

**Review, my darlings review. Always and every time;) So that I'll gladly keep on rattling my brain how to continue this fic;)**

And if you want, look for the lyrics video on the youtube channel (link under homepage in profile), I've been singing along for days...

**Oh, another thing: I am writing a companion piece/follow up to a recent chapter -not this one though- of this fic here... in case you're interested, it is called Tease, but beware, it will have a different rating than this fic here;)... so it will be up in the course of the next few days, but I am still wrestling with it a bit. But you might actually be able to guess which chapter it continues by the teaser, that is already up... So, keep looking out for updates, if you want:)**


	7. Like a fish in the sea

Author's note: In honour of... Oh, you'll see. I like to think this combination was the next logical step.

Two short announcements:

1) I am so excited! We've been serenaded! Check my favourite videos on my youtube channel (link under homepage in profile), tomatiita has recorded Blaine's version of Firework! It really makes me immensely happy to think you guys have fun with my lyrics, makes my day, really.

2) The slightly naughty spin off of chapter 4 of this fic is up, it is called Tease, if you're interested, and haven't found it already.

Leaping straight into action, then... a shorter, hopefully still fun one this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a fish in the sea<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

A twitching smile of anticipation tugs at Kurt's features, while he's pressing the last few buttons on the remote control, his back to Blaine. He selects the song in the menu, and his grin even widens. Oh, this one is gonna be fun.

By the time he turns around to face his boyfriend, though, his expression is perfectly smooth again. As is his innocent tone:

"Yes, Blaine?"

He watches his boyfriend's eyes narrow and flicker over Kurt's standing form.

Blaine himself is already seated comfortably on the couch, bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Dark brows rise and Blaine's eyes come to settle expectantly on Kurt's. When Kurt doesn't move, a corner of Blaine's mouth jerks up:

"Kurt, you know, it's called _remote_ control, because you don't have to stand right in front of the TV to use it..."

Kurt's giving a half-sneer in answer of Blaine's comment, when behind him, a melodious jingle announces that the song is ready to start.

He still doesn't budge an inch.

By now Blaine sends a set of slightly baffled blinks Kurt's way, that has Kurt's insides tingling.

"Kurt, really, why are you standing in front of the screen? I can't read the lyrics that way..."

Kurt shoulders slump a little, almost losing patience with his boyfriend, then rather having mercy on him and dropping him a hint:

"Oh, you won't have to." Kurt's sure he's made his eyes sparkle with promise.

Blaine cocks his head to the side, visibly trying to figure out Kurt's plan with this. His tone is tentative:

"Right, of course, I know them by heart, but..."

Kurt falters. Sometimes he wonders if Blaine is for real, or just teasing him with being a bit slow, when it comes to reading Kurt. He gives a mildly annoyed huff:

"No, I meant, you don't have to, because I'll start."

"Oh, okay, right. But then, you're standing with your back to..."

Kurt just presses his lips together harder, eyebrows raised over twinkling eyes, waiting for the penny to drop. No, he doesn't tap his foot, though. Even if part of him wants to.

Yet, he knows it has clicked eventually, when Blaine suddenly beams at him:

"Oh. Oh? You're gonna...?"

Kurt nods a mock indulgent 'yes' and resists the urge to bring up his hands in a gesture of 'thank heavens, finally'.

Blaine sits up straighter on the couch:

"Oh, Kurt! Just when I thought this couldn't get any better..."

Kurt tilts his head to the side in silent acknowledgement. It really doesn't get much better than this, does it?

Disney karaoke night for two, a bowl of sweet pop corn, the couch to themselves until midnight, as Burt and Carole are attending a party at their neighbours'...

And indeed, on top of that Kurt serenading Blaine with one of Kurt's all time favourite Disney songs. Well, an alternative version, that is. Taking all this into consideration, yes, his boyfriend really is a lucky one tonight.

Kurt grins at his inner monologue, then turns his smile at Blaine:

"So, can we start, then?"

Blaine's brought his feet up Indian style on the couch, the basin with the popcorn balanced on one knee, eyes widely excited at Kurt, nodding with bright enthusiasm.

Kurt chuckles, and presses the button for start. The instrumental melody starts.

It's 'The little Mermaid'. Part of Your World.

What else, really.

Kurt prepares himself to begin, rearranging his feet, steeling himself at the sight of Blaine biting his lip with rapt anticipation.

He clears his throat, squares his shoulders and lifts his chin, and it's a subtly dramatic yet ironic show stance, expression deadpan despite his inner strain of keeping his own giggles out of his voice.

Then, at the melody's cue, Kurt starts to sing:

.

"_I'd say I am_

_of the eloquent __kind;_

_and wouldn't you agree_

_my way with words__ is refined?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy_

_with just the right phrase_

_for__ anything?"_

.

Kurt's side glance catches Blaine's quite too obedient nod at Kurt's words, and for a moment Kurt fears he might just crack up. But he recovers himself. Professionalism, Kurt. Show face.

.

"_Whatever it is, I'll find a way_

_to say it, in English_

_ou__ même en français..."_

.

A look of distinguished attitude is thrown in Blaine's direction, and Blaine counters with bringing his eyebrows up in a deigned show of recognition. Kurt closes his eyes for a second, to be able to go on.

.

"_I've always tended to think,_

_there was a word_

_for just__ anything..._

_._

_But __then lately I have come to wonder_

_i__f my limits I did finally reach..._

_I rattle my brain an__d I ponder:_

_Is this it,_

_am I at _

_the limits of speech?"_

.

Kurt draws out the long note with perfect pitch, and a grin around it. And yes, he does raise a loosely curled fist of drama.

Then he turns to Blaine with verve, bringing his hand down over his heart:

._  
>"'Cause I've searched my brain for the perfect way<em>

_t__o express and convey all that I am feeling..._

_There must be an adjective, a way to, well... describe__..." _

.

By now Blaine is above all looking captured and curious, leaning forward in an impulse, the bowl on his knee swaying dangerously. Kurt shakes a slow smile at him.

._  
>"I just can't seem to know how to say,<em>

_c__an't find the word and my mind is reeling..._

_That word to do justice to , how shall I put it, that certain vibe..._

.

_...t__hat I just get, when I look at your face;_

_a__nd yes, it really makes my mind race..."_

.

Kurt puts it all into his voice, and through it mirrors Blaine's look of deep affection, feeling it surge up all though him.

He breaks the connection, though, before he can get too distracted. And too touched by it.

.

"_I'm on the brink, cause all I can think..."_

.

Kurt braces himself, because the grin threatens to surface again:

.

"_Is... they're triangular..."_

.

Blaine blinks.

Kurt bites his lip and sweetly strokes one finger along his own dramatically furrowed brow, to indicate his meaning. Blaine's face falls.

.

"_Weak goes my knee, my heart goes wee, and blank goes my mind..._

_I've__ never thought, I'd ever applaud eyebrows this... thick..."_

.

A pout and a deliberate wave of his hand have accompanied his choice of adjective. Kurt has to fight hard to keep the giggle out of his voice, so he kicks the theatricality up once more. He reaches his hand out into Blaine's direction:

.

"_But what I see, fills me with glee,_

_cause to me, they're beauty redefined..."_

.

There is truth to his words, after all, and Kurt lets the spark in his eyes tell Blaine so, through all exaggeration. He tilts his head in coquetry:

.

"_I want to kiss them, never miss them..._

_Yes, they're__... très chic..."_

.

Blaine laughs at Kurt's flirtatious wink, although his head is still shaking in disbelief over the subject of this serenading session. Kurt narrows his eyes playfully at him, pointing a finger:

.

"_You rock the look..."_

.

He taps the finger to his chin next, wisely:

.

"_...__and then I have this book,_

_t__hat says full eyebrows, well, they stand for passion..."_

.

Blaine's lips purse in question, but Kurt smoothes the grin out of his face, rolls his eyes and shrugs nonchalantly for the following:

.

"_So what if I lack just the word... to pin down their... appeal..._

.

Kurt makes his hands into fist on either side of him, bringing his chin up for the finale:

.

"_Well, here's the deal:_

_I think they rule, they have me struggling for words like a fool..."_

.

He slowly uncurls his fingers, then turns to Blaine with a reverently raised eyebrow himself:

.

"_Only one thought..."_

.

He head falls in a nod of finality, eyes closed. Then he quickly opens them again, to connect to Blaine's, letting him see the glint in them:

.

"_I think they're hot..."_

.

His hands move skywards once more to halt in a perfected pose, that would have made Evita proud:

.

"_...and triangu-laaaaar..."  
>.<em>

The melody ebbs away in its final instrumental arrangement, and Kurt allows his voice to drag on with a quivering timbre, until there's almost no breath left in his lungs.

He keeps up the posture even a stretched second after that.

In spite of some mildly distracting, strangely breathy sounds coming from Blaine's direction. Along with some erratic claps.

Insides squirming, Kurt waits out until the music ends, and only then lets his arms fall down unceremoniously at his sides, finally turning the widest grin at his boyfriend.

Blaine is still shaking his head. His face is severely flushed, shoulders trembling with ripples of subdued laughter.

And of course, _of course_, his eyebrows are up. They're dancing, actually.

For a moment a slight strain around them has Kurt suspecting, that Blaine might be trying to actually keep their treacherous movement in check.

But then Blaine obviously gives up, and adds a defeated pout to their bunching frown, voice wavering:

"Kurt. Disney. My eyebrows?"

Kurt laughs and lets himself sink down onto the couch next to Blaine, leaning towards him and tapping a finger at his chest.

"Yeah. Correct. Each one of them. I think they're the perfect combination, really..."

Another adorable jerk of brows above a blink prompts Kurt to elaborate, and he does, letting his look caress affectionately along their form:

"Why, they're stretchy..." Blaine snorts, but Kurt just keeps going: "...and expressive just like those of the next best Disney character. They made me think of using a Disney song in the first place..."

Kurt touches gentle fingertips to the serenaded brows for an instant, then lets the hand fall to settle onto Blaine's collar instead, thumb stroking at his neck playfully.

"You know, you'd make the perfect Eric. Or Aladdin, for that matter..."

Blaine searches out Kurt's eyes, distant amusement shining in them.

"I don't even now how to argue with that..."

Kurt giggles.

"Then don't."

Blaine smiles and they lose themselves in each other's gaze for a moment.

Then Blaine cocks his head: "Wait, there was this other thing..."

Kurt takes a breath. The triangular part? Because they really simply are, Kurt marvels once more, look lingering shortly.

But he says nothing and just mirrors Blaine's tilt of chin, with question, and Blaine closes his eyes for an instant, as if to concentrate and not being able to do so under Kurt's stare. Kurt smiles. Blaine does that often, when they are talking.

"That...that book you mentioned..."

"Oh, that. Yeah." Kurt nods but shrugs it off with a smile: "It's about face reading. I skimmed through it some time, just for fun, really. It says: Full, thick eyebrows indicate a passionate temper."

Kurt's voice almost hitches in his throat at the way Blaine's look changes with that, grows deeper somehow, but he continues bravely: "T-that means an affinity for passion, and pride, as much as anger, all sort of the same energy..."

Another surge runs through Kurt as Blaine inches closer, cutting him short with a low purr of voice:

"Let's stick with passion. Passion I understand..."

Kurt's chuckle runs dry as Blaine's nose already bumps his:

"Oh, do you now..." Blaine's answer is a throaty sound that drags on, then loses itself in a kiss, slow and binding.

Kurt gives in to it immediately, completely, although mumbling in a half-hearted attempt at being witty between kisses: "Oh, let's stay professional, here..." But then again, he's not really thinking of stopping himself.

Which is why a small gasp of indignation actually escapes his lips, when Blaine _does_ pull away to break the kiss:

"I can't believe you just sang a song about my eyebrows."

Kurt's mind needs a moment to adjust, but then he reverently tilts his head at his boyfriend, snickering at Blaine's still mildly aghast expression at the idea:

"Well, I've sung one about your hair already..." Kurt brings his hand up to ghost a caress over Blaine's hairline, then continues it along the curve of his brows: "So, now your eyebrows..."

Kurt searches out Blaine's eyes, voice turning clever: "I guess, with that trend set, your lashes might be next..."

He smiles at Blaine's twitching grin. "Or... " He leans in again to playfully rub his cheek along Blaine's, tone tinged with slight accusation:"...that faint stubble here..."

Blaine draws back a little in a gasp:

"What, I shaved!"

Kurt chuckles at the empathic protest, but counters with the same mocking force:

"And you better had! Can't have you irritating my sensitive skin and ruining my flawless complexion by chafing...!"

Blaine's mouth opens, as if for a comeback, but then closes, and he blinks wide eyes at Kurt for a moment.

Then, something shifts in their depths again.

It has Kurt breathless, even before Blaine leans in close, with a slow shake of his head, mumbling against Kurt's lips:

"No, we really can't have that..."

And then the whisper turns into another kiss.

One worthy of being called passionate.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have sensitive skin, too. Still I <em>so<em> wouldn't mind... Anyway.

Can I just say, that I somehow just love the line: Weak goes my knee, my heart goes wee, blank goes my mind? I think my next hamster will be named such. Poor thing.

.

Oh, to those interested:

I get this chapter's special information from Patrician McCarthy's book The Face Reader, that refers to the traditional Chinese art of Mien Shiang. You don't have to believe in this stuff, I just always think it's interesting and fun to play with, and more fun even if it fits, but I would never judge a person by it, or rely solely on that analysis when getting to know people;)

As it is, in face reading you don't read a single feature on its own, since they can add up as much as counter-balance each other. Also, the corresponding trait does not necessarily have to manifest itself in the person's outward behaviour, it just implies that this might be an inherent issue, a gift or a challenge that that person is likely to deal with.

According to the book, the eyebrows tell something about pride, temper, anger and passion. The fuller, the more (to quote the book directly: "full (thick) eyebrows; anger, passion, courageous, generous to loved ones, likes action."); when they get too bushy and messy, it possibly even borders on issues with a choleric nature. Blaine's (Darren's) aren't bushy. But full. Mind, there's always righteous anger as well, I think we've seen some of it on the show;) And passion, the counter-trait, so to speak... well look at his performances;) Or take him up on his quote in the last episode of season 2;)...

Doesn't say anything about triangular shape, though, in the book;) Shame.

.

So, enough of the rambling, lyrics video is up, have fun with it! I'll have fun imagining you guys having fun with it, sing along, record, do whatever you want...

.

**Oh, yes, and review;)**


	8. If you'll be my bodyguard

Author's note: In honour of... something more emotional.

Don't forget to review:)

Ah, yes, and the naughty follow up to chapter 5 is up, for those who are interested and haven't found it yet, it's called 'But baby, it's hot outside' (it might even be updated with another chapter in the near future).

So. Turned out quite extra fluffy, and somewhat more... emotional, this one... Blame it on a general mood;)

* * *

><p><strong>If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long lost pal<strong>*****

* * *

><p>Kurt hears the soft knock at his door and his stomach somersaults.<p>

He doesn't even try to smooth the grin out of his features, although a voice inside reminds sternly, that it is only five days, _five days_ in which he hasn't seen Blaine.

"Oh, just come on in already..." There's laughter and a high pitched stumble in his shout, while he checks his reflection with one last fleeting glance in the mirror, then gets up to greet his boyfriend.

Blaine pushes the door to Kurt's room open with an elbow, and can barely take one step inside, setting the things he brought down at his sides, before Kurt's arms wrap around his neck.

"Hey, there..." Blaine's lips move and mumble warm against the crook of Kurt's shoulder, and his hands settle around Kurt's waist immediately.

Kurt giggles, when he doesn't even know exactly why, and wiggles out of the embrace, taking Blaine's hands to pull him inside. He kicks the door shut, and resumes their position a little farther in the room, sinking into the hug even more completely with a contented sigh.

When he opens his eyes, Kurt's look drops onto the things Blaine has dropped to the ground. His neat leather bag, and the boombox. Oh.

Kurt draws back a bit, to say something about it, but Blaine's lips capture his in a kiss, before he can get a word out.

Oh, well. Kurt doesn't mind so much being interrupted in _that_ particular way. Blaine hums then speaks into Kurt's mouth:

"Mm, I missed you." Something inside Kurt hitches and he leans back and chuckles deeply in his throat:

"Blaine, it's only been five days, we are not _that_ desperate, are we..."

Blaine makes a light reluctant sound in answer, that Kurt can feel throughout his entire body. His boyfriend shrugs. Then his voice settles in a low grumble:

"Still. I missed you." Kurt is pulled close again and he feels Blaine stifle a grin against his shoulder. Oh, Blaine knows exactly what it does to him if he says such things, even despite Kurt's attempts at brushing it off.

Kurt takes a moment longer to breathe in his boyfriend's scent. Because yeah, he missed it, missed Blaine all the more, as soon as it faded out of his pillows far too quickly after he had left last time. He presses a light peck to the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Then he loosens the circle of his arms to indicate his chin at the boombox behind Blaine:

"So, it's that time again?" Blaine barely turns at his waist to check and mirrors the grin on Kurt's face, biting his lip in anticipation:

"Yes, it is." His head tilts slightly to the side: "Actually, your last song to me kind of prompted this one."

Kurt makes his eyes wide in mock dread: "Oh my god, is it about hair, or facial hair?" He almost bites his tongue then, though, because... what if it actually is? Anything's possible, and Kurt thinks his lashes _are _quite pretty and serenade-worthy, after all...

But Blaine just laughs and hugs him tighter against his body once more.

"No." He brushes a finger along Kurt's hairline, following the movement with his eyes: "Although your hair does deserve all the compliments I could ever make, but no, this song is not about that." He meets Kurt's eyes again: "It's more the song choice, than the subject, actually, that relates to last time..." Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine to show his curiosity, and Blaine just chuckles in answer and places another soft kiss on Kurt's lips:

"Anyway, I'll need you to sing with me."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"A duet? B-but I... I don't..." Blaine lets go of Kurt to fetch his bag and the boombox. His tone aims for reassuring, despite the sly grin: "Don't worry, you'll know the song..."

Blaine rummages in his bag, then produces a folded sheet of paper. The lyrics? Kurt's hands reach out eagerly for it, but Blaine just shakes his head, smiling with promise in a gesture of 'not yet', and puts the page in the back pocket of his jeans.

Kurt's shoulders slump.

He watches Blaine hoist the boombox up on Kurt's shelf and look to Kurt as if to check if he's ready. Kurt feels flustered all of a sudden: "What? Wait. Right now?"

"Why not?" Blaine laughs and throws Kurt a playfully smoldering look. "That means more time afterwards to... discuss my lyrical, vocal and acting approach with this... in detail..."

Oh._ Sure_. Kurt can't help but grin at that: "Of course, like always."

But it obviously doesn't sound completely convinced, because Blaine teases on: "What, Kurt, I thought you love our flirty duets?"

Kurt squints at his boyfriend with a half-pout: "Blaine, usually I know the lyrics..."

"Trust me." Blaine winks, actually _winks_ at Kurt.

He holds his hand out invitingly: "Do you trust me?"

Kurt blinks at the gesture, a bit startled.

What kind of a question is that? And then, with Blaine's record of choosing duets for them...? Sure, Candles was emotional alright, but still... Kurt shifts on his feet, but doesn't say any of it out loud.

He only nods at Blaine, who grins somewhat knowingly, and then Kurt puts his hand in his boyfriend's outstretched one. Blaine smiles and with his free hand reaches behind for the boombox to start the song.

His thumb never stops stroking over the back of Kurt's hand.

The music begins to play. Oh. Kurt clasps back onto Blaine's fingers in surprise.

Oh, my. It's Aladdin. A whole new world.

Blaine's grin widens and he bends to press a short kiss to Kurt's hand before letting go of it. Now Kurt understands the gesture earlier... _Do you trust me_...

Blaine's Aladdin! The perfect Aladdin, Kurt did say it himself. That must mean... He will be the Jasmine to his Aladdin.

Something inside of Kurt jumps up and down excitedly. Oh, well, yes, maybe he bounces a bit on the outside and the balls of his feet, too.

Blaine smiles and wiggles his eyebrows even slightly more than usual, and begins the first verse:

.

"_Well, some people might say,_

_I don't know how to pick duets..."_

.

Kurt's expression immediately goes for poker face by instinct, as Blaine points at himself with a disbelieving shake of the head.

Blaine grins, then shrugs with a bashful pout:

.

"_Well, romantic ones, it's true, that's_

_something I get occasionally wrong..."_

.

Kurt blushes, feeling somewhat caught.

But then he really can't hold back all of the ripples of laughter that run through him at Blaine's contrite expression, so generously acted out.

Blaine continues, seemingly unfazed, raising his hands in theatrical defence:

.

"_I have to say, yes, okay..._

_When __you force that interpretation,_

_e__nter the lyrics into the equation..._

_Then __'Candles' sounds like a break up song..."_

.

Blaine raises his index finger at Kurt, who's palming his flushed face:

.

"_But now I see:_

_With Disney I__ cannot go wrong..._

_To make up for my mistakes__,_

_this is what it takes..."_

.

Kurt has brought up both his hands over his face by now, watching Blaine through his fingers, cheeks surely deep red from all the fits of laughter he tries to suppress. All along his enthusiastic belting out notes, Blaine grins and then pulls one of Kurt's hands off his face.

He pushes the paper into it, pointing to a paragraph were only Kurt's/Jasmine's part is written down in Blaine's neat scrawl.

Then he beckons to Kurt with impossibly sparkling eyes, just in time:

.

"_Now I need you to join me..."_

.

And Kurt doesn't know where the sudden resolution comes from, but his adrenaline seems to kick in and he starts right on cue:

.

"_Blaine, I agree..._

_This is the perfect choice of song..."_

.

Okay, composure is different, as Kurt can't but snicker at the lyrics, but he tries to cover it up with a dramatically overdone swooning tone, that Blaine has obviously intended for this, according to the lyrics.

Oh. _And_ the stage instructions in brackets. (_K is looking at B with the force of undying Disney puppy love_). Kurt stumbles through the next lines:

.

"_Of this duet I have dreamed..._

_Yes, y__ou're redeemed..._

_I have waited for this for so long__..."_

.

Blaine echoes Kurt's last line with verve:

.

"_You have waited for this for too long..."_

.

A wave of his hand urges Kurt to continue. Kurt blinks away the tears of laughter to clear his vision, and reads, tries, sings on:

.

"_Now, how could anyone say,_

_you wouldn't know how to do it__?_

_True__, there's been times when you blew it..._

_But with this I do gain faith..._

_._

_You're good at last..."_

_._

Blaine cuts in with Aladdin's part:

_._

"_Yes, I believe, now I did it..."_

_._

Kurt grins and goes on:

_._

"_You can do romance after all..."_

.

He swats at Blaine, who leans onto his shoulder, batting his lashes up at Kurt:

_._

" _I knew I had it in me..."_

_._

Kurt puts his finger onto the paper shaking with his restrained giggles, to not lose his line, and sings:

_._

"_Let's act it out in song, that we belong..._

_W__ith this we'll fill any concert hall..."_

.

Blaine steps up at his side and takes the lead part again, pointing at the lines Kurt is supposed to fill in, when it's time to, their fingers brushing on the page:

.

"_We're good at last..._

_(K: Yes you finally hit it...)_

_This song it is the perfect choice..._

_(K: Now they will have to agree...)"_

.

Then both voices unite and Blaine's shoulder is nudging Kurt's again. Kurt can feel how his boyfriend's muscles are vibrating, Blaine barely holding himself together as well:

.

"_Now let's just belt it out, sing it aloud,_

_s__hout it out now at the top of voice..."_

.

Blaine searches Kurt's eyes for the final lines, laying a hand on his shoulder, the other pretending to hold an imaginary microphone into which he sings, voice velvety. Kurt lifts the sheet of paper up higher, to be able to glance into Blaine's eyes in between, although that does not much to help him keep is features smooth.

For the last paragraph Blaine has scribbled both their parts down, Kurt's part highlighted and underlined with a small row of tiny hearts. The sight's almost Kurt's undoing.

Blaine coos:

.

"_T__he perfect duet..._

_(__K: Oh yes, let's do it...)_

_Here's the recipe__..._

_(K: W__hat's the recipe?)_

_You can't go wrong..._

_(K: __Just pick a Disney song...)_

.

And then both join voices again for the final line:

.

"_And add: You and me..."_

.

The strings complete the melody, and Kurt feels the impulse to end with a half-mocking 'awww'. But before he can, the overwhelming mix of his emotions leaves him standing transfixed for an instant while the last notes finish. The sheet of paper sinks down to his side together with his hand.

A moment ago, he was sure he would crack and burst into laughter once this was over, and he feels it churning in his stomach still, like he's filled to the edge with it about to spill, but then it just doesn't.

Instead it shifts, alters to a feeling of touched and tender and teary within seconds. To a sudden possessive claim to the person standing across from him, beaming at him. And then back to laughter inside.

Oh, this can't be healthy, can it?

Blaine must see it on his face, the battle and Kurt being torn in the middle of it, because the hand on Kurt's shoulder comes up to cup his neck gently.

His smile is lopsided:

"It would be very unprofessional of me to kiss you now, would it...?"

"Totally." Kurt chokes out, and finally the pressure in his throat is relieved in a chuckle.

"Mm." Blaine's nods thoughtfully and Kurt just shakes his head at him in amused disbelief and affection, when Blaine pulls Kurt close. And just with that, slowly, more and more of Kurt's tension dissolves into ripples of soft laughter.

Blaine searches out Kurt's eyes:

"You know what? You, me and Disney... that combination comes very close to perfection, but then I still think, that last line could have been as well, that we really could pick any song we wanted, and make it work."

Kurt just looks at Blaine, unable yet to make his own voice and thoughts obey him in the way he'd want them to, so Blaine just adds with a shrug:

"Because we put the romance in romantic duet, easy as that."

Kurt blinks. Okay, maybe there _is_ the faintest trace of irony in the glint of hazel eyes, but with Blaine being overly corny like that, Kurt's snarky side cuts in reliably.

And in a strange way he's thankful for it. Because it allows him some kind of a grip on this mood of too much emotion all at once.

So he laughs, and it's not yet a snort, can't be with all that his dry tone still brims warmly beneath:

"Oh, yeah. Easy as that. We make even break up songs work..."

Blaine's eyes narrow playfully:

"Yes... Hey, what's with the sarcasm, I think I was redeemed?"

Kurt mirrors Blaine's aghast expression:

"_You_ put those words in my mouth remember?"

"Insignificant detail."

Blaine purses his lips and shrugs.

Kurt counters with an offended gasp followed by a grumble under his breath:

"Well, at least you didn't make us sing one about sex toys... "

Blaine's face falls:

"I would never... put something like that in your mouth...! " He stumbles over the last part and falters at Kurt's raised eyebrow, stammering:

"Words. Lyrics, I mean. "

There's a moment of silence when they just stare wide eyed at each other.

Then a grin breaks out on Kurt's features, as he's suddenly feeling on top again:

"Blaine, you're blushing!"

Oh yes, he is. And it's adorable.

"Oh, come on..." Blaine huffs, squirming under Kurt's gaze:

"Can you just end my embarrassment and kiss me already?"

They laugh.

Then Kurt hums softly.

Oh, the games they play.

He leans in:

"Mm. Definitely a can do."

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Fluffy enoughy? Oh, well.

*Title from Paul Simon's song 'You can call me Al'... You know, because of Al... addin. Quite the stretch I know;) But the song is great. And it's a duet. Although I'd like to see how our boys would make _that one_ romantic. Oh, well, they'd probably pull it off...

.

Again, with the lyrics, sometimes you have to rush the first few syllables and slur and not emphasize them, but it can be done;) (In my head)

Lyrics karaoke video is up (channel linked under homepage in profile), as well as a cover version of the last song, and maybe more to come, squee:)

.

Nothing left to do for you,

but rev-i-ew.

(Yes, reading over it again I realized it could be made to sound like a rhyme if you pronounce it like this, and as you probably know by now, I cannot resist a rhyme;)...)

Oh, and sing along. And read But baby, it's hot outside. And review.

;)


	9. LHA Remix

Author's note:

In honour of... irony.

Okay, this will be slightly different. But I wanted to update this one last time before tomorrow and all new Glee, yay! Because there may be a petition hidden. A redundant one, probably, because often made, but hey, sometimes you have to take a stand;)

Came out rather short, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>L. H.<strong>** A. Remix***

* * *

><p>"Santana, what...?" Kurt frowns at the girl addressed, as she puts her hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushes him down onto the couch to sit. More gently than roughly, but still.<p>

She purses primly painted lips at him: "I have the perfect song for you."

Kurt blinks. "Excuse me?" He shakes his head in surprise, and Santana somehow manages a grin and an annoyed huff at the same time.

When Kurt still insists on looking unimpressed, though, she falters:

"I mean, that thing you do, with your little boyfriend, that serenading thing."

She turns her head as there's a light rap on Kurt's room door. The corners of her mouth twitch up. "Speaking of whom..."

Kurt's look flits to the door and indeed, right on cue, a dark curly head appears in the doorway: "Hey guys, I got the text, what's the occa... "

"You've ordered him to my place, too?" Kurt actually stands again now, hands on his hips.

Santana raises her brows in self-evidence, voice a growl: "Well of course, how else is he going to hear it?"

"Hear what?" Blaine steps up next to them, placing a gentle hand on the small of Kurt's back in way of greeting and smiles at them respectively. Expectantly.

Santana sweetly returns Blaine's smile: "Kurt's going to sing you a song."

"Oh, really?" Blaine turns back to him, beaming.

Kurt's face falls. "Wait, I... No." Blaine's brows bunch up, puzzled, and Santana grunts.

Shaking his head now with increasing fervour, Kurt blurts out, tone chilled: "Santana, I surely won't sing a song _you_ have written - I'm still trying to get over Trouty Mouth, thank you - and above all one you've written in _my_ place to _my boyfriend_, with _lyrics_ that I haven't even laid eyes on, and probably would be better off never ever doing so..."

Rolling her eyes, Santana cuts him short by grabbing his the wrist unceremoniously, trying to drag him further to the center of the room:

"Come here, stand, sing." The order is accompanied by her pushing a sheet of paper at him that she unfolds, having pulled it from – Kurt groans, because, where else – her cleavage.

He immediately leans away from the offending piece, but can't help taking a glimpse of the title, printed in bold black letters across the top. His eyes grow big, and he throws his hands up stiffly, the sheet flapping to the ground:

"Oh, no. If it's called _that_, I definitely don't think I want to sing that..."

Santana glares at him and bends to pick up the paper: "Oh, well, it figures! I should have known that you'd be too much of a prude." Kurt's mouth drops open, but Santana skates over it, her demeanour changing abruptly, squinting to and fro between Kurt and Blaine. She props one hand up on her hip, sly grin reappearing, boding nothing but ill. She clears her throat:

"As it is, because I'm good, I actually _did_ know. I mean, that you might take that position. So... I have prepared to sing it in your stead." She turns with grace and a look of attitude back over her shoulder, pointing two fingers at them: "Sit."

Blaine is about to follow the clipped imperative, when Kurt's glare hits him from the side. He jumps to his feet again somewhat ruefully, face slightly distorted as if...suppressing a grin? Kurt adds another pointed look just for that.

Santana merely shrugs, unfazed:

"Alright, stand then, not that I care..."

Kurt huffs and his arms cross over his chest. Blaine fidgets next to him on the edges of Kurt's sight, while Santana takes up a pose some steps away from the couch, throwing her hair back:

"So okay, Blaine, as I said, it's from Kurt's perspective, so you can just imagine I am Kurt singing this to you..."

"Oh, no, definitely don't..." Kurt sputters in protest. But wait... is that laughter that Blaine is trying to stifle? Kurt's mouth stays open in light indignation, when Santana huffs loudly again: "Oh, shut it, now. Brit?"

She turns her head to beckon at the blonde girl, who up to now has been sitting on Kurt's bed twirling her hair between her fingers. Thus cued, though, she eagerly leaps into action, and with a smile presses the play button on the boombox.

One eyebrow cocked, Santana offers the sheet to Kurtone last time, but he shakes his head vehemently, look piqued. Her lips form the word 'fine' soundlessly, while she glowers at him. Then she resumes her stance to begin.

The first notes of the intro carry through the room and confirm Kurt's worst fears. His whisper to Blaine is only short above a defeated groan:

"I think if I really have to, I'd rather take this one sitting..."

Blaine blinks, tugging his chin closer to his chest, trying to keep his lopsided grin - yes now it _is_ showing - from growing too big. Kurt grumbles and they let themselves sink down onto the couch.

Kurt makes a show of sitting straight, keeping up a pose of detached dignity, while inwardly he's cussing. That girl, how can she even, how does she dare... _Defying gravity_! He folds his arms over his chest more tightly. It's not like _he_ had it in the back of his mind to someday use this song to serenade Blaine, no, why _would_ he. Tsk. And now she goes and steals it from him and... oh, this can't end well.

Then Santana starts to sing:

_._

"_Something has changed within me..."_

.

Kurt slumps into his seat a little. It is strange, hearing the song with her smoky, kind of raspy quality to the voice, although she's clearly aiming at mimicking Kurt's style of singing.

As if that would do her any good now, Kurt inwardly scoffs. But then his features soften a bit, his civility getting the better of him. Well, a bit of curiosity, too, maybe:

.

"_S__omething is not the same..._

_It stirs down in__ my stomach..._

_And yes, I think you're to blame..."_

.

Santana points her index finger at Blaine, and Kurt risks a glance at his boyfriend, who seems to bite his lip in amused anticipation. Traitor.

.

"_Or maybe teenage hormones,_

_w__hoever is to say..._

_But b__efore it leaps to freedom,_

_Maybe we should __pray:"_

_._

And she actually brings her palms together in front of her chest, a gesture all the more... _interesting_, Kurt settles on politely, for the view down the low neckline of her shirt in the background. And he can't but dread the direction that this is headed...

_._

"_It's time to try _

_to defy depravity__..."_

.

With a groan Kurt buries his face in his hands. Not to hide a grin, of course. Surely not. Well, maybe just a little... a grin of desperation. Must be.

.

"_Someone must try _

_t__o defy depravity..._

_The stakes are high,_

_let's defy depravity..._

'_Cause the children gotta learn..."_

_._

Santana has put her fist, that she held raised throughout the chorus, above her heart at the last line, and Kurt shakes his head at her, mouth open, slightly scandalized. Which merely gets a broader smile from her. She kicks the drama even up a bit:

_._

"_We have to save these lost souls..._

_Kids are such whores these days..._

_So maybe we can teach__ them,_

_t__hat yes, there are different ways..._

_We'll be the model couple,_

_poster boys of chastity..."_

.

Is Blaine really grunting beside him? Is he ... _laughing_? Kurt swats at Blaine's arm warningly. Because, really. _Really_, right?

.

"_W__e'll shower them with sweetness_

_until maybe in time they'll__ see:_

_._

_T__he tide is high,_

_let's defy barbarity..._

_Better be shy_

_and defy profanity__..._

_B__etter comply..._

_and defy __horizontality... _

'_Cause goodies must be earned..." _

_._

Kurt swallows a gasp. The last line is emphasized by a hip move that looks vaguely familiar... wait... oh. _Oh_. So Brittany has obviously shown Santana the Single Ladies video, too... Kurt groans again inaudibly. Yes, the leer on Santana's face right now strongly suggests that.

Next to him, Blaine brings up a hand and presses his knuckles to his twitching lips, shoulders shaking, struggling to look composed, as he surely has caught Kurt's blush in the corner of his eye.

.

"_People unite, _

_and we'll fight depravity..._

_T__he goal's in sight,_

_see the light, _

_fight amorality__..._

_I__ sacrifice _

_m__y love life _

_so__ they might see.."_

_. _

Kurt's mouth opens again in an impulse of protest, because really, that is _so_ not true, he has a love life! But when he feels Blaine's hand come down on his, thumb stroking soothingly, though quivering with held back laughter, he slumps with a grumble back into the seat and lets Santana finish, her fist and eyes raised skywards once more.

.

"_The children gotta learn..._

_...gotta learn_

_O__hohohohhhhhh..."_

.

As soon as the last note has ended, Brittany breaks out into cheers.

Kurt's breath catches when Blaine joins in with some hesitant claps beside him, ebbing away as he checks back with Kurt in a side glance. But the pillows of the couch keep bouncing and almost vibrate with Blaine's excitement and subdued laughter. Kurt aims for smooth features and raised eyebrows, when Santana's cocksure grin meets him:

"That was... disturbing... "

He clears his throat with a distinguished cough and makes a point of sitting unmoving in his seat. Because it somehow was, right? And annoying. Inappropriate. And above all _incorrect_. Because, oh, if Santana _knew_... Something inside Kurt chuckles somewhat darkly, then. He bites his lip, trying to keep his features smooth. Okay, so maybe it was a tiny bit funny, too.

Santana snorts at his carefully blank expression, but clearly in amusement: "Right, disturbing, my choice of words exactly." Her hands are at her waist again, perfectly manicured nails tapping dangerously. Kurt braces himself despite himself, when she takes a deep breath:

"_Your _behaviour is disturbing, You're teenage boys, for crying out loud." She flails and brings her hips forward to accentuate her rant, gaining spirits: "I mean, just now, look at you! Oh my god, your _shoulders_ are touching! So freaking _charming_... " Kurt feels Blaine's muscles tense next to him through the connection, yes, of their shoulders, but he refuses, resists the urge to lean away, caught. He hears Blaine chuckle under his breath, though, and he doesn't know if Santana can hear it as well, but she seems to reach the peak of her lecture, her eyes sparkling with passion:

"So if you really need someone to tell you, very well then, here it is: Come on, do us all a favour and _get some_." She is met with two carefully frozen expressions then, but doesn't stop: "Because, really, you're so _sweet_, I'll get cavities in my teeth from just being around you..." She looks at them with exasperation, then puffs out a breath, murmuring rather to herself: "Hey, look there, depravity-cavity, why didn't I think to use that as a rhyme..."

She shrugs, then directs the full force of her inspired annoyance at them again: "But really, the way you dance around each other in public..."

"It's called privacy!" Kurt has been shooting her pointed looks all along, but this time she meets it at last, and he finds his voice. She narrows her eyes at his cheeks' high blush, and something in her expression seems to shift at the sight. A smile flashes across her face, but is gone so fast, that Kurt's not sure if he's seen it, after all.

"Yeah, well, that would have been a rather poor rhyme, wouldn't it?" She scoffs, and it's a half-laugh, while she studies her nails as if already losing interest.

And at that all Kurt can do is gape at her. At the edge of his sight next to him, he sees Blaine doing the same, even if his boyfriend is still chewing his lip trying to block that grin, that makes his shoulders quiver.

Kurt's eyes close for a second, but he still can't seem to pinpoint or put a finger on what he's supposed to make of this, after all.

"Santana, you... I don't even..."

The dark haired girl affords the two of them a bored look, then rolls her eyes, not bothering to wait for Kurt to find the words. She huffs.

"Oh, nevermind. Come, Brit, I said what I had to say, we'll be off then."

"Santana?" Kurt's tone is incredulous, baffled at her sudden retreat, but still he's not sure what he's calling her back for, and he bites his tongue. When she turns once more at the door, that trade mark look of detached annoyance is put on again, yet dark eyes are glinting in their depths:

"Well, what are you waiting for? That..." Her finger indicates their surroundings with a circle in the air, "...is called _opportunity_. Now, get your mack on!"

And with that she leaves them staring.

After her at first.

Then at each other.

They swallow.

And maybe, just maybe, those stares turn into slow grins, then.

Only a little, of course.

Because, really. _Really,_ right?

.

* * *

><p>*Lima Heights Adjacent Remix;)<p>

Lyrics video up (under channel linked in profile under homepage)! :)

Ah, irony. A core of truth exaggerated to the verge of ridicule, to make a point. I love our boys being shy and fluffy and sweet and considerate, and I love all that they teach us about love, wouldn't want to miss it... But Santana's right, the occasional kiss here and there in season 3 wouldn't hurt;)

A bit meta this one, haha, and yes, probably a self-ironic comment on some of my other stories as well;) Irony all over the place.

I was struggling with this idea for a while, because I had the chorus rhyme, and wrote the song around it, but what came out of it, was something I'd think would come out of Santana's mouth;)

This is actually the last idea I had ready for this fic, so I have no more for now in my back pocket...

.

Review, if you're still interested and want more:)

I'm not saying this is finished, maybe the new season, new inside jokes, new interviews will inspire me to more special songs and things and ideas to be serenaded... Or maybe this chapter also calls for a naughty spin off, someday...

That is, like I said, if you're still interested;)


End file.
